


Protecting Her

by RestEasyMyWearyHeart



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: AU, BodyGaurd AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestEasyMyWearyHeart/pseuds/RestEasyMyWearyHeart
Summary: Emma Swan is a bodyguard to the rich and famous. Her best friend Killian Jones begs her to help him protect his Oscar winning friend Regina Mills. What will happen when it turns out that Regina Mills is Emma Swan's ex wife. Will Emma take the job or leave Regina all alone?





	1. Chapter 1

“ _And today we have on our show the brilliant young actress who just won her first Oscar, Shay Foster!”_

            A flat screen television echoes around a posh 6th floor hotel room. The sounds of busy New York day going on outside. A blonde haired woman in a white tank top and black spandex walks around the main room of the suite. The woman puts on asset of tie-die beats.

 

            _“Good Morning Lisa, its so awesome to be here!”_

           

            The woman walks over to a pull up bar that has been attached to a door way in the room. She begins to speak to someone through her head phones as she starts doing pull ups on the bar.

 

            “Killian I haven’t had anytime off in four years. I don’t need another job just yet. Okay fine, lets meet up tomorrow for lunch and we will discuss it.”

 

            Emma lets go of the bar with one hand and ends the call as she looks over at a picture of herself in a suit and aviators while posing with an ambassador that’s sitting on the TV stand.

 

**Chapter One**

 

            The next morning Emma and Killian sit outside of a café in busy downtown New York. Emma sips her coffee and stares down her dark haired friend. Killian Jones is a nice looking man in his 30s with shoulder length curls and a piercing in his left ear. His sleeves are rolled up to the elbows showing off his tattoo sleeves.

 

            “So what is this job that you have?” Emma finally asks sitting her drink down. She moves her pointer finger around the lip of her coffee mug.

 

            “A really good friend of mine, Regina Mills-…” Killian trails off when he sees the look of confusion on Emma’s face.

 

            _Regina mills, Jesus its been a long time since I heard that name. surely its not the same Regina mills._

 

            “What’s wrong?”

 

            “I just haven’t heard that name in a long time. I used to know someone with that same name. Sorry, go on.” Emma lifts her drink to her lips and takes another long sip. She almost burns her tongue on the hot liquid as it slides down her throat.

 

            “My friend Shay just won her first Oscar and now she has been getting death threats.” Killian explains and Emma’s eyes squint in thought.

 

            “And how does this pertain to me? There are thousands of qualified bodyguards out there.” Emma knows that she is the best at her job, but that doesn’t mean there are plenty of other people who could do the job.

 

            “Someone is stalking her and she needs the best bodyguard there is.” Killian pleads with her.

 

            “I just spent four years in Syria guarding ambassadors. I would rather be anywhere in the universe than a snotty little actress.” Emma says with distain and Killian rolls his eyes at the woman sitting a crossed from him.

 

            “You don’t even know her. She is just as normal as you and I. Besides she will pay you very well.” Emma leans back in her seat and bites her lip looking at him. Killian puts his hands together and begs with his eyes.

 

            “Okay, set up a meeting with her and ill give it ago. But if she shows up wearing anything Prada or Gucci I’m out.” Emma says begrudgingly.

 

            “Good decision. So how was Syria?”

 

            “Hot and very beautiful.”

 

            “Want to tell me about the beautiful women?” Killian asks with a smirk while taking a large bite of bagel.

 

            “There were no woman in Syria. Just the ambassador. I didn’t have time for fun.” Emma winks and Killian rolls his eyes.

 

            “Uh hu. I’m sure. I know you Em. There is not a place you can go with woman throwing themselves at you.” Emma smirks charmingly and crosses her arms.

 

            “We all have are crosses to bare, but most women don’t want to be with someone who is gone for months at a time and late into the night.” The blonde woman says; sure there were woman. There had been lots of beautiful women.

 

            “So what about you? Any new loves in your life?” The woman asks the suave and charming man who always has someone enticing warming his bed.

 

            “Well there has been a new designer for about a month now.” Killian announces smugly while sipping his coffee.

 

            “A designer huh? What kind? Boy? Girl?” Emma asks in rapid succession curious as to who now has her friends heart.

 

            “He’s a fashion designer for Ralph Lauren.” The man says wiggling his eye brows and chuckling.

 

            “Ahh I see. That’s sexy, but what happened to the model girl?”

 

            “She was too high maintenance” Killian says flippantly.

 

            “oh really, mister don’t touch my hair, face or nails.” Killian brings his cup to his mouth and sips it while flipping off Emma.

 

            “Classy dude. classy” Emma laughs at the man before clinking her mug with his.


	2. Chapter Two

Killian and a dark haired woman sit on the couch in well put together living room. The woman is the same girl from the TV yesterday. Killian leans forward and pours two glasses of wine.

 

            “Okay, so bare with me. Em is a little rough around the edges, but she is the best guard in the world.” The man reaches a glass out to Regina.

 

            “You know I trust you. I don’t care who you get as long are they are the best.” The dark haired woman says taking a glass of wine from him.

 

            “No worries, she is the best. I can’t have anything happen to my best friend.” He says clicking his glass with her.

 

            The two are unlikely friends who met on the set of a movie several years back. They clicked instantly and have been best friends since.

 

There is a knock at the door and Killian stands to get it. He walks to the door and opens it to see Emma at the door.

 

            “sorry traffic was terrible coming a crossed town.” Emma looks up from her phone as she finishes speaking and rounds the corner with Killian.

 

            “Emma Swan this is Oscar winning actress Regina Mills.” Killian says extending his arm in an introducing motion. Emma’s eyes lock with the dark haired woman.

 

            “Oh hell no!” Emma stops in her tracks as she looks the other woman over. Regina’s mouth falls open in shock and Killian watches the scene confused.

 

            “Em, its been a while.” Regina says swallowing hard.

 

            “Wait you two know each other?” Killian asks in utter confusion.

 

            “Yeah, we used to back in the day… about five years back.” Emma blinks dumbly.

 

            “Five years, four months and eight days.” Regina whispers staring Emma down like she’s a ghost.

 

            “But whose counting?” Emma locks her jaw and rolls her eyes at the other woman.

 

            “How have you been? You look good.” Regina takes a small step forward without realizing it.

 

            “I’m not doing this with you. There is not enough money in the world to do this job. I’ll see you later Killian.” Emma spins on her combat boot heel and starts to leave the room.

 

            “I’ll pay you however much you want! Em, please.” Regina begs taking another step forward. Emma spins around like a tornado with a forest fire blazing in her eyes.

 

            “Excuse me?! Well at least its you begging this time.” Emma grits her teeth and Regina recoils as if struck.

 

            “That’s not fair Em.”

 

            “There’s nothing that you could give me that I would want.”

 

            “I really need to know what happened between you to.” Killian asks biting his thumb nail.

 

            “Want to tell him Mills?” Emma says lifting a hand to massage her forehead.

 

            “Emma and I used to be married. When we were younger.” Regina says softy, never breaking eye contact with Emma.

 

            “What the actual fu-…?!”

 

            “If you could call it a marriage. She devoiced me after six months.”

 

            “Em, can we please talk? I’ll pay you what ever you want.” Regina licks her lips leaning forward in knowingly.

 

            “No thanks, ill see you in another five years.” Emma leaves the Livingroom and Killian stops her in the hallway.

 

            “Em, Em. Lets just talk about this. You need the work. Who will pay better than her?” Killian scrambles to keep her.

 

            “I’m world renowned Kilian. I can work for literally anyone. I don’t need her.”

 

            “But she needs you. I don’t know exactly what happened between you, but are you really going to leave her to the protection of just anyone. That stalker pretty much has her.” Asher glares at him and raises her hand to massage her head. She closes her eyes groaning and cursing internally.

 

“None of this is my fucking problem!” Emma stalks out the front door with Killian trailing behind her. Emma turns to look at him on the front lawn.

 

            “Why the hell do you want me to protect that heartless bitch?” Emma asks pointing at the house.

 

            “What the hell happened with you to?” Killian asks as Regina peeks out of the window over his shoulder.

 

            “Why don’t you go ask Satan’s mistress.” Emma says glaring at the dark haired woman in the window.

 

            Emma gets in her car and peels out of the driveway. Killian throws his head back exasperated before stalking back into the house.

 

            “What the bloody hell just happened?” Killian asks downing the rest of his wine before pouring another glass. Regina paces the living room biting her thumb nail and looking like she will throw up.

 

            “She hates me and she should. She has no reason to help me.”

 

            “I’ll get her to change her mind. Tell me what happened with you two?” Killian asks sitting down on the couch. Regina sits down on the couch and throws back the rest of her wine.

 

            “So how long have you known Emma?”

 

            “About four years. We met in Uni hitting on the same girl.”

 

            “We were high school sweethearts. We dated from the time we were sixteen until we eloped when we turned eighteen.”

 

            “What happened?”

 

            “Life. Life happened. We got devoiced and parted ways. I haven’t heard from her since.”

 

            “Jesus. I’ll go talk to her.” Killian stand and kisses Regina’s head softly before moving to leave the room.

 

            “Kill? Who got the girl?” Regina asks and Killian turns around.

 

            “Who do you think? She hooked up with her for the next two years.” He says with a smirk and Regina nods with a small smile.

 

                                                                        @@@

            Asher sits at the desk in her hotel room throwing back shots of fireball. She holds a photograph in her hand that has seen better days. There is a knock at the door and she stands unsteadily. She makes her way to the door holding onto the wall as she goes.

 

            “You smell like a brewery.” Killian comes into the suite fallowing Emma.

 

            “Want some?” Asher picks up a tumblr and extends it to Kilian, he takes the glass and throws it back before sitting the glass down on the desk.

 

            “Please don’t try and talk me into protecting her.”

 

            “She needs you, I know you don’t like it. Take her money if you want. Can you honestly leave your ex-wife in the hands of just anyone? I know you cared for her at one time.”

 

            “Killian don’t do this to me. This is her problem not mine.”

 

            “Em come on. You can’t keep living here. Just take the money and save it.”

 

            “I don’t need money and I don’t need the moral debase that would be taking this job.” Killian pulls out his phone and swipes the screen.

 

            “Look at these please, then make up your mind.” Emma takes the phone and looks at the pictures of threatening letters.

 

            “(You are my future wife.) They started off just creepy and than got worse.”

 

            “Stop running from me you bitch. Your meant to be mine and I will have you.” Emma looks at Killian.

 

            “We did these start? Does she still have the originals?” Emma inadvertently goes into bodyguard mode.

 

            “They started about six months back and have just gotten worse and more violent. Now they say things like “I’ll kill you” and “if I can’t have you no one can.”

 

            “Great, just great. What steps has she taken?”

 

            “There isn’t much she can do. She doesn’t know his real name. He has never actually written a letter in writing, only this pasted letter stuff. She’s really freaked out and so am I. one time he sent her the decapitated head of a cat. He calls her kitten in the letters.”

 

            “What kind of sick mother fucker sends a cat head?” Emma curses at the phone and grasps it in a death grip. Emma bites her lip looking at Killian before around the room fighting with herself.

 

            “Fine, I’ll meet you over at her place in the morning.”


	3. Chapter Three

There is a knock on the door of Regina's apartment and Killian opens the door. Emma steps in to the apartment looking very uncomfortable.

"How are you love?" Killian asks as they hug and he kisses her cheek.

"I'm about to spend the foreseeable future protecting my ex-wife. So yeah I'm great." Emma says looking over Killian's shoulder for her ex. They walk into the living room and Regina stands immediately.

"Em, hi." Regina smiles at Emma nervously who comes into the room without making eye contact with her ex-wife.

"Okay I need to see what's going on. Go get me all the notes and photos y'all have." The other two leave the room and Emma moves around the room looking at the windows and checking every lock.

"How the hell do I get myself into situations like this? That damn woman broke me, she almost killed me and now I'm protecting her 24/7."

Killian and Regina come back into the room carrying a box. They sit the box on the coffee table and Emma stands up. Regina tries to make eye contact with Emma but the other woman only looks at the box.

"Okay, if I'm going to do this you have to listen to everything I say. I know that's hard for you to do but it's the only way I will do this job. Also I want to million dollars." Emma says gauging her reaction to that number.

"Okay deal." Emma stares at her thinking that she agreed to easily.

"I'm serious Mills. Everything I say."

"I'm serious." Regina extended her hand to Emma to shake.

_"Why? I am about to be living with my ex-wife! Why do I have to be so damn soft?"_

"Do you have an extra room? I'll be crashing here to keep an eye out." Regina's mouth drops open as she stares at her ex.

"Your staying here? With me?" Regina asks and Emma looks at her with squinty eyes like she's stupid.

"Yes, I'm protecting you. Its my job."

"Yeah there's a spare room down the hallway. Let me know if there's anything you need." Regina says still shocked that her ex will be living with her.

"Just four years of my fucking life back." Emma mumbles under her breath and Regina's mouth falls open in shock and hurt.

"Ugh this is going to suck worse than being devoiced at 19… and that sucked." Regina moans looking over at Killian who looks way to amused.

Regina and Emma sit in the same room in awkward silence. Emma does pushups in the corner while Regina looks over a script on the couch. Regina looks over at Emma and sighs causing Emma to look up from the floor and roll her eyes.

"Crazy weather today huh?" Regina tries to start a conversation and Emma looks at her irritated.

"Its sunny outside. Boringly sunny." Emma says in a tone that makes Regina feel stupid.

_"I'm going to kill her and the only country I don't have immunity in is America."_

"Yea and that's different." Regina continues while she mentally smacks herself.

"It was sunny yesterday as well." Emma says before going back to her crunches.

"Look at us communicating. Who would have though that would happen again?" Regina says looking forlorn.

_"Maybe I could get her on a plan to Belgium."_

Emma stands up and walks a crossed the room to leave. Regina starts looking around almost as if looking for something to talk about.

"Where are you going? Was it something I said?"

"No it was something you did. Five years ago, remember?" Emma says crossing her arms and staring Regina down.

"Em that's not fair…"

"What's not fair is being nineteen and in love with your wife, then getting served devoice papers out of the blue." Emma turns and stalks out of the room with Regina watching her go.

"I deserve that." Regina mumbles to herself.


	4. Chapter Four

Emma, Regina and Kilian lay around the Livingroom. Killian elbows Regina and nods at Emma. Regina bites her lip and shakes her head worriedly at the boy.

 

“You have to tell her” Killian hisses to Regina who shakes her head.

 

“No, please I don’t wanna.”

 

“Tell her or I will.”

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

“Oh how you woo me with your sweet, sweet words.”

 

“Em there is something I need to tell you.” Regina says worriedly waiting for Emma’s response.

 

“Divorcing me again?” Emma says rolling her eyes.

 

“Em, no, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Okay what’s stopping you?” Emma looks at her irritated.

 

“it’s just that-…” There is a knock at the door and Regina jumps up to get it. Emma looks at Killian confused and he shrugs. Emma stands and pulls her gun from under the coffee table.

 

“Who’s at the door? I‘m guessing she knows the-…” Emma asks looking over at Killian before being cutting off by a loud noise.

 

“Oh my god! Regina! Hey baby I missed you so much!” A woman yells in the other room.

 

_“Oh hell no! I don’t do screaming women.”_

 

Emma looks over at Killian and mouths ‘what the fuck?’ at him and he shakes his head. A moment later Regina enters the room with a woman. Emma sizes her up and squints at her.

 

“Emma this is my girlfriend Kathrine. Sweetheart this is my bodyguard Emma Swan.” Regina introduces them biting her lip nervously.

 

“So you’re the one watching out for my girl.” Kathrine leans over and kisses Regina on the cheek loudly.

 

“That is why she hired me.” Emma says in a snarky tone. Kathrine looks shocked that Emma spoke to her in any sort of tone.

 

“So does this mean we can start going on dates again? Because you have a guard?” Kathrine asks in a shrill excited voice that makes Emma’s eye twitch in a way she cannot control. Regina looks over at Emma with the question in her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, can we Emma?”

 

“We can talk about it later.” Kathrine pulls Regina down to the couch and sits on her lap. Emma shakes her head at the scene and heads to the guest room that she has turned into a gym.

 

_“she is insufferable; I believe they deserve each other.”_

@@@

 

“Twenty-three, twenty-four…” Emma drops into another pullup before hoisting herself back up. Regina stands in the doorway watching her with a guilty look on her face.

“What do you want Mills?” Emma bites out between clinched teeth.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

 

“About what?” Emma says letting go of the bar and grabbing her towel.

 

“Kathrine, I should have told you about her.” Regina says looking at her hands and Emma shrugs.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Its not my business, I have slept with plenty of my own dumb blondes.” Emma says taking a long drag on her water bottle. Regina cant help the rouge stab of jealousy that sparks in her gut.

 

“Kathrine’s not dumb.” Regina says defensively though it lacks heart and Emma widens her eyes sarcastically.

 

“Sure…”

 

“I just don’t want there to be anything between us to make this more awkward than it already is.” The brunette says sincerely hoping to break through the blondes angry edgy exterior.

 

            “Listen Mills, who you fuck is your business. I don’t care.” Emma says walking past Regina and out of the door.


	5. Chapter Five

Emma flips through her closet looking for something to wear. Regina finally talked her into taking her to a bar. The blonde finds a shirt that meets her standards and slips it on before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

 

            “Regina are you almost ready?” Emma asks stepping out of her bedroom.

 

            “Yea, we can go whenever your ready.” Regina comes into the hallway putting an earring into her ear.

 

            “Is your leach coming along?” Emma asks looking at her phone.

 

            “she is going to meet us there.” The brunette says as they climb into the car. They ride in silence for several minutes before Regina breaks the silence.

 

            “So did you ever date anyone after-… you know?” Regina asks and Emma locks her jaw looking at the road.

 

            “Why do we have to talk? We agreed I would guard you and you would pay me.” Emma says and Regina bites her lip looking at her.

 

            “Emma its been years, I just want to know about your life.” Regina says and Emma tightens her grip on the steeling wheel.

 

            “There was a woman for a little while. In Syria, she was a diplomate from Egypt. She and the diplomate I was guarding became good friends.” Emma says and Regina feels a tight burning in her chest that she can’t explain.

 

            They ride the rest of the way in complete silence. After about twenty minutes they reach their destination. Emma parks the car before pulling her gun from the glove compartment and packing it into the back of her pants.

 

            “Are you ready?” Emma asks her boss who nods.

 

            The two woman exit the car and begin the walk up to the club. Regina moves to enter at the front of the club before Emma stops her.

 

            “Wait, we are going in this way.” The blonde says before walking behind the building. Regina fallows her slightly concerned that this might be Emma’s long game. Bring her behind a building and kill her.

 

            “Emma?”

 

            Emma knocks on the door and rests an arm around Regina’s back keeping her close. The door opens and Emma nods at the bouncer who ushers them in.

 

            “Thank you Mack.”

 

            “Anytime Swan, find me if you need anything.” He says giving her a side hug.

 

            Regina begins to walk up to the bar and Emma fallows her closely. The brunette sees her girlfriend at the bar and waves. Emma pulls back a little bit to give the woman space. The blonde moves to stand by the bar all the while keeping an eye on the two woman.

 

            The blonde moves to get a drink from the bar, a plain coke of course. She is driving after all and needs to be sober. As she approaches the bar a woman slams into her. A drink explodes against her chest and Emma curses.

 

            “Fuck!”

 

            “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” A woman says and Emma grabs her fore-arms to keep her balanced.

 

            “Its all good, are you okay?” Emma asks looking over the other woman. The girl is a beautiful dark-haired woman with tan skin and amazing bone structure.

 

            “Yea, I’m just a klutz. I’m so sorry about dumping a drink on you.” The girl with a red streak in her hair apologizes again.

 

            “It is really okay, I’m Emma.” The blonde says pulling her hands back.

 

            “Thank you, my name is Ruby.” The other woman says extending her hand for Emma to shake.

 

            “Nice to meet you Ruby. Come on lets get you another drink.” Emma says resting her hand on Ruby’s back and walking her to the bar.

 

            Regina stands at a high-top table with Kathrine glaring at the brunette intruder walking to the bar with her blonde. _She isn’t her blonde, why does she care so much. She has Kathrine. She loves Kathrine, but fuck that hot brunette chatting Emma up at the bar._

            “So is there any chance that we could do an actual dinner sometime?” Ruby asks Emma who instinctively looks over her shoulder at Regina. She sees Kathrine leaning in closely and whispering her Regina’s ear.

 

            “Absolutely, can I get your number? I’ll text you this week and we can get together?” The blonde says causing the tanner woman to smile brightly.

 

            “Sounds like a date.” Ruby says kissing Emma’s cheek. Neither women see the death glare coming from a certain Oscar winner.      


	6. Chapter Six

_Emma and Regina walk down a crossed campus hand and hand to their car. The fall wind nips at their faces and Regina pulls her jacket around her tighter and leaning her head against Emma’s shoulder._

_“We have got to stop signing up for classes at the ass-crack of dawn.” Emma grumbles and Regina laughs kisses her lovers shoulder. The blonde kisses her girlfriends head softly and Regina laughs happily._

_“Get away from me asshole.” Emma stops in her tracks when she hears a girls voice. The two girls turn to see a large twentysomething year old boy hitting on a girl._

_“Come on baby, just give me your number.”_

_“Just go away, you’ll get my number over my dead body.” The girl shoves the boy holding her wrist. Emma lets her hand drop from Regina’s shoulder and the other girl groans._

_“Emma, please don’t do this again. Call the campus police.” Regina says but she can see that Emma’s face is set._

_“At least protect your face.” The brunette says and Emma nods kissing her cheek before jogging over to the two students._

_“Hey, get your hand off her. She told you know, back off.” Emma says taking the boys hand off the girl’s wrist._

_“Back off dyke, this isn’t your problem.” The boy says and Emma’s fist swings on its own. The boys cry pierces the campus and he grabs his nose angrily._

_“Now, fucking back off.” Emma growls and he glares while stumbling away._

_@@@_

 

            The apartment door swings open and it hits the wall. Emma stumbles in and shushes the door before closing it loudly. She shuffles through the hallway knocking a vase off the hall table. The light flips on and she curses covering her eyes.

 

            “What the fuck?!” Emma uncovers her eyes and sees Regina standing there with her arms crossed.

 

            “Where the hell have you been?” Regina snaps grinding her teeth.

 

            “Out, why does it matter?” Regina walks over and grabs Emma’s face. She has a bruise and cut on her face.

 

            “What the hell happened to you?”

 

            “Ass-hole at the bar got in a few good swings. But you should see him. Ha!” Regina sighs and takes her hand guiding her to the kitchen. Emma stumbles and falls on her giggling.

 

            “Come on killer lets go get you cleaned up.”

 

            “Hey… Killer. That’s what you used to call me.” Emma drunkenly mumbles suddenly fascinated with her fingernails.

 

            Regina bites her lip and looks over at the girl sadly. She puts Emma at the counter and walks away to get a first aid kit.

 

            “Will you bring me a beer?”

 

            “No you’ve had enough.”

 

            “You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. We’re devoiced remember?” Regina comes back to the table and sits the kit down taking her face in her hands.

 

            “Yeah I remember.”

 

            “You haven’t changed I see, still picking fights with people bigger than you.”

 

            “I was just sitting at the bar minding my own business when I hear a commission. I look over and see this dude harassing a girl. Like he is jerking her around by her arm. of course I couldn’t stop myself. But who come out of it with the girls number…? Me.” Emma lifts the phone close to her eyes.

 

            Regina takes Emma’s face into her hand and dabs her face with a wet wash cloth to clean away the blood and dirt.

 

            “You still have that savior complex. Always have to protect everyone else first.”

 

            “Only thing that’s changed is that I protect my heart better now.”

 

            “Em that’s not fair.”

 

            “Nothing was ever fair with you.”

 

            “I loved you. If I could have helped it I-…”

 

            “No, I was your wife. I was beside you for four years. Your loyalty was to me.”

 

            “My parents Em.”

 

            “I don’t give a crap about your parents. I loved you. I would have done anything for you.”

 

            “I regret hurting you so much. I would give anything to go back and change it.”

 

            “Yeah well you cant. You made a decision and it didn’t involve me.” Regina rests her hands on Emma’s cheeks and leans forward resting her forehead on Emma’s.

 

            “I have missed you so much.” Regina kisses her hair softly while taking a deep and breathing in Emma’s sent. Emma watches her blinking slowly as Regina moves closer to her and kisses her softly. Emma sits unmoving before slowly slanting her lips and returning it. After a few moments she pulls away.

 

            “No…” Emma mutters pulling back.

 

            “What?” Regina whispers and Emma leans back from Regina and stares at her.

 

            “I said no, you don’t get to do this. You don’t get to leave me and than get me back when you want me. Besides you have a girlfriend.”

 

            “Shit, Kathrine.”

 

            “Yeah, her.” Emma moves away from the other woman and stumbles a few feet away.

 

            “and screw you. I gave you everything and you dropped me. Now you are bored and think that I will just come crawling back at your call.” Emma leaves the room and Regina bites her bottom lip softly.

 

            “Your so wrong. I’m crawling back to you.” Regina whispers before putting the stuff away and going to her room.      

 

            _“Who the hell does she think she is? She fuckin destroyed me.”_ Emma grumbles to herself as she stumbles to her room.


	7. Chapter seven

Emma stumbles out of the bedroom into the kitchen where Regina is cooking. She covers her mouth with her hand looking extremely hungover.

"Good morning sunshine." Regina says cheerfully and Emma mumbles back incoherently.

"Last night hitting you back?" Emma drops her head to the counter and flicks off Regina.

"Guess that's a yes." Regina sits a cup of coffee in front of Emma.

"What do you remember from last night?" Emma squints rubbing her forehead harshly.

"All I see is a large fist flying at me. Damn! I have got to stop that." Regina sips her coffee before sitting a plate of food in front of the hungover blonde.

"That's all you remember?"

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing important." The brunette says drying the dishes that are sitting on the counter.

Emma's phone dings and she curses loudly instantly grabbing her head. Regina smirks at the other woman in amusement.

"Fuckkk, its Ruby. I was supposed to call her." Emma groans and Regina grits her teeth before putting the dishes away.

"Is that the girl from the bar the other day?" The other woman asks trying not to sound too interested.

"Yea, she seems really sweet. I'm going to give her a call." Emma says playing with the numbers on her phone.

Regina leans against the bar watching Emma as she calls the other brunette woman. Regina knows she has no right to feel possessive or jealous of Emma.

"Its ringing." Emma says drumming her fingers on the counter.

"Hey Red, what are you up to?" Emma winks at Regina who nods with a grimace.

"I was wondering if you busy tonight? Yea, I'm free around nine. I'll pick you up. Sounds good, I'll see you tonight." Emma says and Regina turns away from here, she doesn't want the blonde to see.

Emma tries on eight shirts before throwing the ninth one to the floor. The blonde curses and grabs another shirt out of the closet.

"The blue one, it matches your eyes." Regina's smooth voice breaks the silence. Emma looks over at the brunette and wonders how long she has been sitting there.

"Which one?" Emma asks looking at the closet shrapnel all over the floor. Regina bends down and picks up a button up. The brunette holds it out for Emma to put her arms in. The other woman puts it on and Regina begins to button it.

"How late do you think you will be out?" Regina asks stepping back from Emma and looking her over.

"Don't worry I will be back before curfew." Emma jokes trying to break the tension.

The blonde laces up her boots before walking out of her bedroom. Regina fallows her to the living room and stops when Emma turns around to face her.

"The alarms are set, my pistol is in the ottoman. Killian is on his way over and he will hangout with you." Emma says grabbing her keys and jacket.

"I put my number on speed dial in your phone." Emma says and Regina nods locking the door behind the blonde.

The blonde makes her way a crossed town to pick up her date. She try's to drown out the guilty feeling she has in her stomach of leaving the brunette alone. Emma pulls into the driveway of a nice house. Moments later the brunette exits the house and enters the vehicle.

"Hey there pretty girl." Emma says leaning over and giving the other woman a peck on the cheek.

"Hey yourself" Ruby responds buckling herself in. Emma pulls out of the driveway and onto the freeway.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asks and Emma shakes her head chuckling.

"It's a surprise beautiful." Emma says turning into the interstate. Ruby starts the conversation going looking over at Emma.

"So what do you do for a living?" the brunette asks and Emma smirks at her.

"I am a bodyguard, I just got back from a tour in Syria. I am guarding an actress in town. What about you?" Emma asks the other woman turning off the interstate.

"Currently I am a waitress while I work on my singing career." Ruby says and Emma smirks at her causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"Here we are" Emma pulls into a large building with a blinking arcade light on the wall. Ruby looks at Emma with a confused smirk.

"An arcade? Really?" Ruby asks and Emma nods like a child before exiting the car and walking around it to open Ruby's door.

"Come on, lets go play some mini golf." The blonde is almost bouncing on her heels. Ruby laughs as Emma pulls her into the building.

The two woman get their golf clubs and balls before walking onto the putting course. Emma lets the other woman go first and watches with a smile.

Several holes in Emma pulls a flask out of her pocket and unscrews the cap. The brunette looks up from her stroke and raises an eyebrow.

"You have had that the whole time and didn't share!" she exclaims causing Emma to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was going to offend you." The blonde says extending the flask to her date.

"strike one Emma Swan" the brunette says with a smirk.

                                                                @@@

"What do you think they are doing?" Regina asks pacing her living room while Killian drinks a beer on the couch.

"not to be an ass Reggie but you devoiced Emma, you don't get to be jealous." The dark haired man says and Regina sighs sinking to the couch.

"you're right, I don't have the right. But I don't know why I feel this way. Why does she get Ruby?" Regina hisses taking Kilian's drink and taking a drag.

"I know I don't, but I can't help the way I feel. You can't tell me you don't want to know what they are doing?" Regina says and Killian shakes his head.

"I know what they are doing. So no, I'm not curious." The handsome man says smirking at the other woman who is clearly jealous.

"What are they doing than?" Regina asks trying not to look to interested. The dark haired man smirks at the other woman not fooled.

"They are playing mini golf." Killian says and Regina stares at him open mouthed.

"Mini golf!? She took some girl to play golf?" Regina says looking at Killian who is smirking while nodding.

"well at least we know she isn't getting laid." The brunette woman says and the man laughs shaking his head in disbelief

"Don't underestimate her, she has done more with less." The dark haired man says and Regina shakes her head irritated.

"great, just fucking great."


	8. Chapter Eight

“I would really like to kiss you.” Emma asks the brunette leaning against the front door of Red’s house smirking at the other woman.

 

            “Well there’s nothing stopping you beautiful.” Ruby grins back at the woman playing with Emma’s hand.

 

            The blonde leans in and gently presses her lips against Ruby’s. The brunette reciprocates instantly slipping her tongue past the other woman’s lips. Emma rests her hands on the brunette’s hips gently pulling her closer causing the other woman to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck. The taller woman backs Ruby into her front door.

 

            “Come inside?” Ruby offers with a little smirk

 

            “I actually can’t, but I had a great night.” Emma says kissing her cheek.

 

            “Why not? I like you a lot.” Ruby asks pouting and traces her fingers on Emma’s arm.

 

            “It’s because I like you.” The blonde kisses the brunette’s cheek before walking to her car with a smirk on her face.

 

            Emma is surprised when she comes into the house and sees Regina still up with Killian. Four eyes land on the blonde and she instantly feels uncomfortable.

 

            “So how did it go?” Regina asks trying not to look to interested.

 

            “It was nice, I had a good time.” The blonde tries to answer without giving to much information away that frankly Regina doesn’t deserve.

 

            “So, are you going to see her again?” Killian asks with a boyish smirk.

 

            “Yes, I probably will, she’s a sweet girl.” Emma says and Regina scowls as the blonde says goodnight and leaves the room.

 

                                                                        @@@@

            _“Emma can we have a baby?” Emma looks up from her laptop shocked at her young wife._

_“Have you lost your mind?!” The blonde croaks looking at the other woman who has the decency to look petulant._

_“No, Emma we have been together for five years. Please?” Emma gapes at the other woman who slides closer to her._

_“Reggie, how about we just start with talking about it?” The blonde try’s to compromise with her wife._

 

            The brunette and blonde make their way through Ruby’s apartment. Clothes hit the floor as they make it to the bedroom.

 

            “Are you okay with this?” Emma asks stepping back from the intoxicating woman.

 

            “Totally!” The brunette exclaims diving back in.

 

            Suddenly Emma’s phone goes off breaking the breathy moans. The woman hits the End button before going back to her soon to be lover. Emma runs her hands up the other woman’s sides before reaching her bra clasp. Suddenly the phone went off again and Emma growls.

 

            “Son of a bitch!” The blonde swipes the call and answers it.

 

            “What?! This better be fucking good Killian!” Emma hisses running her hand down Ruby’s chest.

 

            “Someone is stalking the house.” The man says and Emma sits up straight.

 

            “How long has he been outside?” The blonde goes into work mode. She gets off the bed and starts pulling on pants.

 

            “About two hours.” Killian says and Emma puts it on speaker and drops it on the bed while pulling on a shirt.

 

            “And you are just now calling me?” Emma screeches causing Ruby to put a finger in her ear.

 

            “I didn’t want to ruin your date if I was just being paranoid, but there is some man walking around in the back yard.” The man says and Emma growls before telling him she is on her way and ending the call.

 

            “I am so sorry, raincheck please!” Emma looks so guilty leaning over Ruby who smiles softly at her.

 

            “Go, you have to work! Call me later tonight.” The brunette says and Emma kisses her lips quickly before running out of the house.

 

            Emma makes it a crossed town in record time. She approaches the house with her headlights off. Climbing out of the car and carefully closing the door she pulls her gun and makes her around the house looking for an intruder. When she finds none, she enters the house.

 

            “Oh, Emma thank god!” Regina jumps up from the floor and throws herself at the blonde. Emma makes a face at Killian over the brunette’s head.

 

            “It’s okay, I don’t see anyone outside.” Emma starts but stops suddenly when they hear the sound of glass breaking. The blonde twists her body around shielding Regina from the glass.

 

            “Come on, into the bathroom. Hurry!” Emma hisses guiding the other two into the hall bathroom. Emma dials the police and explains the situation as she locks the bathroom door.

           

            Regina and Emma sit in the empty bathtub in Regina’s room. Emma’s pistol sits on the side of the tub and Regina talks on the phone.

 

            The two women are hiding out in the bathtub because there was a suspicious man casing the house. Emma called in backup to walk the property and quickly shuffled Regina into the bathroom to hide out.

 

            “Yes, sweetheart I’m fine. Emma and I are safe but we have to lay low for a bit while we wait on the police to finish searching the building. Okay, love you.” Regina hangs up the phone and rests it on the tub. She looks over at Emma who is leaning back against the wall with her eyes shut.

 

            “Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay.” Regina watches her for a moment as Emma remains still with her eyes closed.

 

            “Em?”

 

            “Um hum?”

 

            “What do you call this?”

 

            “Emma be serious.”

 

            “Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Emma opens her eyes and looks at her ex.

 

            “Us.”

 

            “What about us? There hasn’t been an ‘us’ in a long time.”

 

            “We never got to talk about us. After everything.”

 

            “Regina we never talked because I came home one day to an empty house and signed devoice papers. You never talked to me.”

 

            “I couldn’t face you. I never would have been able to leave. Every night, I cried myself to sleep every night for months.”

 

            “That must have sucked for you.”

 

            “Em-…”

 

            “No its my turn to ask the questions. Why?”

 

            “My parents. My family. We were young and had no money. There was no way for two 19yr olds to make it. My father came over to the house while you were out. He told me if I left with him that he would give me my trust funds back. I had dreams Em, we never would have made it with no money. I missed my parents, they told me I could have everything back. Truth is I was constantly scared that I would never get to accomplish my dreams.” Regina falls silent watching the other woman who just stares at her silently.

 

            “Well it looks like it worked out for you. Truth is your parents never liked that you were running around with a rug rat orphan who had no money or status. I would have never guessed that you would be like them.”

 

            “Emma, you can’t tell me you didn’t have dreams and goals. I knew you, we were together for years.” Emma bites the inside of her mouth. Her phone rings and she fishes it out of her pocket. She looks at it before looking up at the other woman one more time.

 

            “You were my dream princess.” Emma swipes her phone and accepts the call. “Emma Swan. You sure? Okay thank you. We are on our way out.” Emma ends the call and stands exiting the bathtub. She gets her gun and tucks it in the back of her jeans before offering Regina her hand. Emma helps her up before trying to let go of Regina’s hand. Regina holds the hand tightly in her grasp and Emma looks down at it.

 

            “Can I have my hand back?”

 

            “I am so sorry Em.”

 

            “Yeah, well it doesn’t matter much now. Does it?” Emma smiles grimly and opens the bathroom door motioning for Regina to leave first than Emma fallows.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the wait there has been some weather drama in florida *shrugs* Someone brought up a good point that there are quite a few spelling and grammer issues, i try very hard to catch all of them but i am very dyslexic.

Regina walks into the kitchen to find Emma holding a piece of paper and a glass of bourbon. The brunette looks at the blonde confused about why she is sitting in the dark.

 

            “Emma what’s wrong?” Regina asks coming into the room.

 

            “Where is he?”

 

            “Who?” Regina looks confused at the blondes back.

 

            “Henry. Henry Emmett Mills.” Emma says in an emotionless tone while dropping the paper on the counter.

 

            “I don’t know what your talking about.” The brunettes mouth drops open and she almost stumbles. Emma spins on her seat to glare at the other woman.

 

            “Do not fucking lie to me.” Emma growls in a low tone while stalking towards the brunette.

 

            “He’s at my moms.” Regina whispers looking at the blonde terrified. Emma grabs her glass off the counter and downs it in one swig.

 

            “Start talking.”

 

            “I found out the day before I left. That’s why when mom father and mother came to see me I gave in. There was going to be a baby, I was going to lose my trust fund and you were in school; you had your whole future. I wasn’t fair.” Regina explains chocking up while Emma grasps the glass so tightly it might brake.

 

            “Why didn’t you tell me? He was my baby too.”

 

            “I was scared.”

 

            “That’s not good enough Regina.” Emma stands and walks to the door of the kitchen before Regina’s voice stops her.

 

            “Don’t leave me, please. I can’t bare you leaving again!”

 

             “I didn’t leave you! You got rid of me!” Emma screams before turning on her heel and storming out of the house.

 

            Emma jumps into her car and peels out of the driveway. She doesn’t even click her seat belt as she races down the road. Her blood pumping hot through her body, her rage is so intense that she almost can’t see straight.

 

            The blonde stumbles into the only bar with a blinking open sign on the window. She finds her way to a stool at the bar and orders a shot.

 

            “rough day darling?” A rather beautiful young bartender asks.

 

            “Oh you know my ex-wife kept my unknown child from me for 6 years.” Emma sighs taking another shot.

 

            “Jesus honey.” The girl sits another shot in front of the blonde before walking away to help another costumer. Emma’s phone vibrates constantly on the counter and she ignores it.

           

            After an hour Emma finally decides to answer her phones. She swipes the screen and sees 12 voicemails and 50 missed calls. She sighs and pushes the voicemail button.

 

            “Please come back * **hiccup** * I’m sorry. I’m scared without you Em. Please.” Regina’s voice pours through the phone. Emma glares at the device, fighting with herself.

 

            She dials a number quickly while feeling very guilty, she drunkenly drums her fingers on the bar waiting for the girl to pick up the phone.

 

            “Hello?” The voice comes through groggily.

 

            “Hey, Rubes it’s me. I’m so sorry for calling this late. I’m really drunk and can’t drive-…”

 

            “Where are you? I’m on my way!” Ruby’s voice clears before Emma can finish her sentence and the blonde can hear her scuffling on the other side.

 

            Emma tells the brunette her location and hangs up. The bartender slides her a water and she sips on it waiting for her ride. Ten minutes later the brunette enters the bar and instantly sees the blonde.

 

            “Come on Emma, let’s get you home.” Ruby throws her arm around the blonde’s waist helping her balance.

 

            “Thank you for coming-… sorry I drunk.” The blonde drunkenly mutters and Ruby smiles softly at the other woman.

 

            “It’s okay Em, wanna tell me why you are drinking alone at 4am?” The brunette asks and Emma shakes her head sloppily.

 

            “Not tonight. Trying to forget.”

 

            The two women ride in silence with the radio playing softly in the background. The blonde traces shapes on the other woman’s leg. They finally pull into Emma’s house and the blonde is out of the car before Ruby.

 

            “Em, hey wait! Let me help you.” Ruby calls

 

            “Fuck!” Emma curses falling forward onto the other brunette in her life. Emma looks up and sees dark patches under Regina’s eyes and tear tracks down her face.

 

            Ruby and Regina stop and look at each other, sizing each other up. Finally, Ruby gives in and walks over to Emma. She kisses the woman on the cheek and tells her she will call her tomorrow.

 

            “Bye Rubes-… thanks you!” Emma exclaims groggily.

 

            “Come on, lets get you inside.”

 

            “No-… I can do it myself.” Emma try’s to push Regina off but stumbles again.

 

            “Em, okay come on. Let me help you.” The blonde gives up and they make there way into the living room.

 

            “I’m so sorry Emma.” Regina whispers sitting on the couch next to Emma.

 

            “Where is he?”

 

            “He’s at my mom’s house.” Regina whispers after licking her lips.

 

            “You let Cora have him?” Emma’s voice raises

 

            “No, of course not. I sent him to stay with my mom when I started getting the letters. I didn’t want anything to happen to him. He’s my world.” Regina says and Emma raises an eyebrow at her.

 

            “Take me to him-… I want to see him. I deserve to meet him.” The blonde slurs holding her head in her hands.

 

            “Okay Em, tomorrow. I’ll take you to meet him tomorrow.”

 

            “Damn right.” Emma says before falling sideways onto the couch. Regina stands and lifts her legs onto the couch. The blonde breathes heavily and Regina takes her shoes off before covering her with a throw.

 

            “I’ll make this up to you Em. I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Regina Marie Mills! What did you do?” Cora yells at her daughter, they stand in the middle of the young dark haired girls apartment._

_“Emma and I got married, about a month ago.” Regina says bracing herself against her mother._

_“Absolutely not! We will get this mistake annulled tomorrow! I will not have you bound to that broke orphan.” Cora bellows and Regina flinches._

_“I love her mother. We are married, she is my wife.” Regina counters her mother._

_“You are children! You have a fortune to your name, she has nothing. Not even parents that wanted her.”_

_“Mother, we have been dating since we were fifteen. We have been together for four years.” Regina tries to reason with her mother._

_“If you go through with this, you will be cut off. You will have nothing!” Cora says and Regina sinks to the couch._

_“Mother be reasonable.” Regina tries to talk to her mom._

_“I didn’t like her when you were just dating, but this is a whole new level. I will not have her bring you down. You have till the end of the week to make your decision.”_

 

                                                            @@@

           

            “Emma are you ready to go?” Regina calls through the house from where she stands at the front door. The bodyguard comes around the corner tucking her pistol into her pants.

 

            “Yes, lets go.” Emma opens the door and looks around before ushering Regina out.

 

            They get into the car and ride in silence for several minutes. Regina continues to look sideways at Emma. She is worried that the blonde will snap.

 

            “Say something or stop looking at me.” Emma says coolly, she doesn’t take her eyes off the road.

 

             “What are we going to tell him?” Regina asks the other woman. Emma bites her lip while raising her eyebrow.

 

            “I don’t know Regina, that would be your area. You were the one who lied to both of us. You can come up with something.” Emma says looking in the rearview mirror.

 

            They pull through the gate at the Mills mansion and Emma drives the car up the driveway. A ball of energy builds in Emma’s stomach. They come to a stop in front of the house and Regina exits the car.

 

            Emma climbs out and fallows closely behind Regina into the house. The two woman enter the house and Emma shakes her head. She can’t count the amount of times she snuck into Regina’s bedroom in this house.

 

            “Mother? Henry?” Regina calls stepping into the parlor.

 

            “Momma!?!” A child screeches fallowed by the sound of feet. Emma doesn’t realize she has stopped breathing, a dark-haired blue-eyed boy runs into the parlor and Regina’s arms.

 

            “Hi baby!” Regina smiles picking her son up. Emma finally remembers to breath as her eyes run over the boys face.

 

            “Regina is that you?” Emma hears a voice she hasn’t heard in years. Cora comes down the stairs and into the room.

 

            “Hello mother.” Regina says looking at her mother. Cora stops in her tracks when she sees Emma.

 

            “Am I wrong or is that Emma Swan?” Cora asks daring Regina to tell her a lie. Regina sits Henry back down on the ground and kneels.

 

            “Honey why don’t you go to your room for a minute, I will be up there in about five minutes.” Regina says in a soothing voice, Emma almost forgets her anger at the other woman when she sees her interact with their son.

 

            “Okay momma.” He kisses her on the cheek before running off. The three adults watch the boy run off. After he has left the room they all look back at each other in a silent stand off.

 

            “Mother, Henry is Emma’s son as well and she deserves to know him.” Regina says staring her down.

 

            “What does she have to offer him?” Cora asks and Emma steps forward into Cora’s face.

 

            “It really doesn’t fucking matter what I have to offer him, he is my son and I will be in his life. Now stay out of my way Cora.” Emma drops her voice to a lower tone so that Henry can’t hear her.

 

                                                            @@@

 

            _“Regina how are we going to afford a baby?” Emma asks the brunette woman who is looking at insemination pamphlets._

_“Baby, I have millions in a trust fund. We can afford it.” Regina says and Emma looks skeptical._

_“Honey, we can do this if you want. I just don’t like you paying for everything.” Emma says looking at her hands. She hates that Regina has all the money and she has nothing. She is not jealous, she just hates feeling like a moocher._

_“Sweetheart, I don’t mind. What else am I going to do with it. I just like spending it in ways that piss off my mother.” The brunette says and Emma smirks._

_“Okay love, how do we do this?”_

_“Well I was thinking that I could carry and we would use your eggs.” Regina says showing Emma the pamphlet._


	11. Chapter Eleven

“I’m not the 21yr old kid that you could push around. I am a world renowned bodyguard who has be given medals from the president. Now get out of my way, you will not keep my son from me.” Emma finishes before walking to the stairs.

 

            “Are you coming Regina?” She asks holding her hand out to Regina, while Cora stands still staring in the same spot.

 

            “Yeah, I’m coming.” The brunette whispers walking over and taking Emma’s hand. She feels a spark when their hands touch. The dark-haired woman doesn’t know what it means but she isn’t letting go until Emma does.

 

            The two women make their way down the hallway to their son. Regina stops in front of her son’s door and looks at Emma.

 

            “you ready?” She looks at the blonde who is worrying her lip between her teeth. Even though they have been apart for years Regina knows Emma is doubting herself.

 

            “He is going to love you, I promise.” The dark-haired woman says and Emma looks at her with red rimmed eyes.

 

            “You can’t know that.” The blonde allows her to see a moment of weakness. Regina turns Emma to face her. The dark haired woman takes the blondes face in her hands.

 

            “You are his mother, after today he will know that. You don’t have to do anything to make him love you. He just will.” Regina whispers running her thumbs under Emma’s eyes.

 

            “Okay im ready.” The blonde says opening the door. The two women enter the room to see their son sitting on the floor playing with GI Joes.

 

            “Momma!” He exclaims happily running over to her.

 

            “henry baby, lets talk for a minute.” Regina says sitting him down on his bed next to her. Emma leans against the wall watching the other woman with her son.

 

            “Okay momma, what’s wrong?” he looks up at her with large wide eyes.

 

            “Nothing is wrong sweetheart, I just have something really important to tell you.” Regina says and he nods biting his lip in a way that reminds Regina of Emma.

 

            “baby, you know how it takes two people to make a baby?” She asks her son who nods while looking confused.

 

            “Well honey, I’m one of the people, the other is my friend Emma.” Regina points at Emma who sucks in a breath waiting to see what the boy will say.

 

            “Emma?” He asks looking at the blonde.

 

            “Yes honey, Emma. She is your other mom.” Regina says and he looks deep in thought for several moments before sliding off the bed and walking over to her.

 

            “Hi Emmy, I’m henry” the small boy sticks out his hand for her to shake. Emma kneels down to his level and takes the hand.

 

            “Hello Henry, you have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you.” Emma says with tears filling her eyes.

 

            “Really?” He asks with big eyes that instantly melt the bodyguards heart.

 

            “totally kid.” She says and he smiles brightly.

 

            “Do you like GI Joes?” He asks smiling brightly

 

            “Of course! You know, I’m kind of a GI Joe myself.” Emma says and Henry’s eye widen and he almost begins to bounce in place.

 

            “Its true, ask your momma.” Emma says and Regina stops breathing for a moment when she hears that title from Emma. Henry looks over at his mom and she nods at him.

 

            “That’s so cool!” He screeches while pulling her to the floor with him. Regina allows herself a few moments to watch her ex-wife and son play. She slowly stands once they are caught up in a game and moves to the door. Emma deserves this time with her son, Regina has had five years.

 

            The brunette makes her way down stairs to the dining room. She locates her mothers bar cart and pours a drink. Letting the scotch burn her throat she thinks about how much wrong she has done to Emma.

 

            “So you let the orphan back into your life? I thought you were seeing someone?” Regina hears her mothers voice and turns around.

 

            “She is my bodyguard, Killian recruited her to work for me.” The girl tells her mother who just raises an eyebrow.

 

            “She has received two metals from the president.” Cora says looking up from her phone.

 

            “I guess that means your not going to fight her seeing Henry.” Regina says looking at her mother while taking another sip.

 

            “he’s her son.” Is all the other woman says before walking onto the patio.

 

            Two hours pass before Regina makes her way back to Henry’s room to check on mother and son. She pushes the door open to find the blonde passed out on the floor with their son sprawled out next to her. The brunette pulls out her phone and takes a quick picture making a mental note to have it printed out.

 

            Regina kneels next to the two sleeping Swan’s. Giving herself a moment to watch her once lover sleep peacefully with her arm around their son. Regina brushes the hair out of Henry’s face before kissing him lightly.

 

            “Emma, emma wake up.” Regina whispers and Emma mutters in her sleep.

 

            “Come on Em, wake up.” Regina rubs Emma’s shoulder gently. The blonde begins to come to and Regina smiles at the other woman.

 

            “Oh damn, we fell asleep.” Emma mumbles sitting up. Henry stirs next to her.

 

            “Its all good, its his bedtime anyway.” Regina stands and moves to pick up her son, but Emma lifts her hand. The mothers make eye contact and Regina moves back. Emma asks to pick up their son with her eyes and Regina nods with a small smile.

 

            Emma slides her arms under her newly found son and he shuffles further into her arms. Henry grumbles in his sleep and Emma kisses his head. The blonde lays her son on the bed nad begins to cover him up. She sits on the edge of the bed and moves the hair out of his face.

 

            “Emmy?” Henry mumbles and Emma smiles brighter than Regina has ever seen.

 

            “Go to sleep handsome, momma and I will be back to see you tomorrow.” Emma whispers to her son before kissing his head.

 

            “Okay Emmy, night momma… night night Emmy.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. My girlfriend is going to start Beta-ing for me.

Emma sits at the bar in the kitchen working on her laptop when she hears the front door slam. She looks up from her computer listening to what’s happening in the living room.

 

            “What the hell is going on Regina?” She hears Kathrine’s voice filter into the house.

 

            “Kathrine, I can’t keep doing this with you. I told you, I’m sorry but I don’t think this is working anymore.”

 

            “Why Regina? What did I do?”

 

            “You didn’t do anything Kathrine. We just aren’t happy anymore, you know it and I know it.” Regina’s voice pleads in the other room and Emma leans forward to hear better.

 

            “That’s not fair! I gave you everything.” Kathrine’s voice begins to raise.

 

            “Kathrine it’s been 8 months. You still have all of your life ahead of you.” Regina tries to persuade Kathrine.

 

            “Fuck you Regina.” Kathrine says before something in the living room shatters.

 

            “Kathrine stop it! Okay! I’m sorry, just stop!” Regina screams from the living room as something else smashes.

 

            Emma jumps up causing the stool to rock. The blonde rounds the corner into the living room to find Kathrine holding a lamp above her head. Emma runs at her and snatches the light from her.

 

            “Get the fuck out Kathrine!” Emma snaps and stalks closer to the other woman.

 

            “What are you going to do? She is my girlfriend, your just her bodyguard.” Kathrine says trying to move around Emma.

 

            “She’s not your girlfriend, she’s nothing to you. Get out. If you ever come near here again you will find yourself on a boat to a small island.” Emma snarls and stalks closer to her.

 

            Kathrine looks between Emma and Regina before backing out of the house. Emma doesn’t realize her hands are balled into fists until she feels Regina’s hands softly on her arm. The blonde clinches her jaw and spins slowly.

 

            “Are you okay?” Emma asks the other woman.

 

            “I am okay Em, she didn’t hurt me. She’s just mad at me for breaking up with her.” Regina says and Emma nods at her stoically.

 

                                                            @@@

            Regina spends the rest of the day moping around which increasingly gets on Emma’s nerves. Finally, the blonde exits the room pulling out her phone.

 

            “Hey, Killian. What are you doing today?” She asks into the phone as she goes into her bedroom and pulls on her shoes.

 

            “Nothing? Perfect, I need you to come over for a pool day with Regina. Okay cool, we will see you in 20mins.” The blonde says coming back into the living room.

 

            “Okay grouchy, put on your swimsuit. You and Killian are having a pool day, so break out the margaritas.” Emma says pulling the throw blanket off the pouting actress.

 

            “I appreciate the gesture Emma, but I’m not in the mood.” The brunette says pulling the blanket back onto her.

 

            “Tough shit! Get up. I’m over the moping, you guys weren’t even good together. Now go get dressed.” The blonde commands and Regina glares at her but obeys.

 

            Killian enters the house while Regina is in her room changing. He locates Emma in the kitchen pulling out the stuff the other two will need to make drinks.

 

            “I’m here Em.” He says entering the kitchen.

 

            “Okay good, I need to go get one more thing. So, I need you to hang with her for a few.” Emma says totally confidant in Killian to protect Regina if anything were to go south in the half an hour she will be gone.

 

            “What are you doing Emma? Why are you being nice to her?” Killian asks puzzled by the blonde’s sudden change in mood.

 

            “Listen, she hurt me in a way that I will never forgive but if she doesn’t stop moping around this fucking house I’m going to lose my shit.” Emma explains grabbing an extra-large hoodie out of the hall closet and a baseball cap.

 

            “Okay, whatever you say Em.” The man says as Emma grabs her keys and leaves the house. She hears the lock click after the door is closed and walks to her SUV.

 

            The blonde makes it across town in record time considering the amount of traffic on the roads. Once she pulls into the driveway of the looming mansion she turns down the radio and drives up slowly.

 

            She parks in front of the house, if you can call it that. Jumping out she makes her way to the door and knocks loudly. Moments later it is opened by the Mills bodyguard.

           

            “Oh, Miss Emma. We weren’t expecting you today.” John, the man Emma is sure has the worst job on the plant exclaims in surprise.

           

            “I know, something came up with Regina and I need to see Henry. Do you know where Cora is?” She asks entering the house after John steps to the side.

 

            “She should be in her study.” John guides the blonde through the house to the large wooden door that Cora is behind. He knocks loudly before being answered by Cora.

 

            “Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Cora asks, her tone dripping in distain.

 

            “I need to borrow Henry for the day. Regina and Kathrine broke up and I think spending some time with Henry would help her.” Emma explains trying not to let her anger seep through.

 

            “Do you have a car seat for Henry?” The other woman responds surprising Emma.

 

            “Um no, I figured you had one.” The blonde stutters caught off guard.

 

            “I’ll have John put it in your car.” Cora says before looking back at her paperwork as if nothing happened.

 

            “Why aren’t you fighting me on this?” Emma decides to ask.

 

            “Listen Swan, I don’t like you. I never have, but Henry is Regina’s son and she needs him. I am in no place to hold him hostage. Besides, once the job is over you will leave. I pulled your work history, you are a highly sought-after free-lancer and you never stay in one place long. You will blow out of our lives as easily as you blew in.” Cora explains and Emma just stares at her for a moment deciding whether to respond or not.

 

            After several moments Emma just locks her jaw and leaves the office in search of Henry. She finds her young son on his bedroom floor watching some cartoon on tv. She knocks lightly on the door, still unsure of how to approach her child. The young boys face lights up when he turns to see Emma in the door way.

 

            “Emmy!” He screeches and runs at her with his arms open.

 

            “Hey handsome.” The blonde smiles brightly as she drops to her knees to catch her son.

 

            “What are you doing here?” He asks practically buzzing with excitement.

 

            “Well kiddo, I came to get you so that you can spend some time with your mom. She is a little sad today and needs to see her baby.” Emma explains and he starts hopping in place.

 

            “Okay! Okay! Let’s go see mom!” he squeals and Emma laughs

 

            “Okay bubba, but it’s a special secret mission so I need you to wear something for me.” Emma says opening the backpack she brought. She pulls out the oversized hoodie and slides his arms into it.

 

             He drops his arms to his side and is practically swallowed in the jacket. Emma chuckles before putting the hat on his head to hide his dark mop of hair. The blonde grabs a few of his toys putting them in the bag and scooping her son up.

 

            “Okay baby, let’s go say bye to grandma.” She says taking him back down stairs to Cora’s office. They enter the room and Cora looks up from her desk her eyes instantly lose their hard edge when she sees Henry.

 

            “G’ma I go see momma!” he exclaims and Cora chuckles

 

            “I know sweetheart, go with Emma and be a good boy. I will see you tonight.” Cora says with a softness that Emma didn’t know she possessed. The older woman kisses the side of the boy’s head. When she pulls away she gives Emma a look that the blonde knows is a threat if anything happens to the boy. Emma nods at Cora before leaving the house.

 

            Twenty minutes later Emma and Henry tip-toe through Regina’s house quietly. The blonde told her son that they are going to surprise his mother a plan that the little boy jumped on happily. Emma slides open the back door silently seeing Killian and Regina laying on pool chairs sipping drinks. Emma kneels down next to her son and whispers in his ear.

 

            “Go get your mom kid.” And with that permission Henry is out of the house with hell on his heels. Emma stands and follows behind him; the little boy runs at his mother’s chair. Regina looks up surprised with just enough time to put her drink down and catch her son.

           

            “Momma!” the little boy screeches, he has lost the oversized ball cap somewhere in the run.

 

            “Hi baby, what are you doing here?” Regina asks holding him tightly against her and looking confused at Emma.

 

            “Emmy said that you are sad and need me. We are having a pool day!” He explains wiggling out of his mother’s grasp.

 

            Regina looks at Emma shocked and the blonde shrugs smiling gently at her child’s mother. Emma will never forgive Regina for keeping her son from her, but they share a child now. They need to come to at least a rocky friendship for their child’s sake.

 

            “Come on kiddo, let’s get you into some swim clothes!” Emma calls to her son who has already gotten two feet into the shallow end.

 

            “Yas!” The little boy screams running inside leaving Emma to follow behind him.

 

            Emma leans against the railing on the balcony watching Henry play in the water with Killian. The little boy squeals when his uncle tosses him into the water again. Emma can’t help but smile when she sees him, he is the perfect match of Emma and a donor that they used because he looked just like Regina. She jerks to a start when she feels fingers on her arm. Turning around she sees Regina looking at her with those big brown eyes.

 

            “Hey, shouldn’t you be down there with Henry?” Emma asks trying not to be distracted by the two-piece that Regina is wearing perfect. Even with the faint stretch marks from what Emma guesses was carrying Henry.

 

            “I wanted to talk to you for a second.” The brunette says stepping closer to Emma. The blonde looks at her skeptically.

 

            “I know you will never forgive me for what I did and I promise that I will never ask you to. What I did was unforgivable, but I just wanted to say thank you for bringing him to me.” Regina says before leaning in a kissing Emma’s cheek.

 

            The blonde turns back to the rail, her cheek on fire from where Regina’s lips had just been. She watches her ex walk across the pool deck and take her chair back next to Killian.

 

            The two brunettes watch the little boy play in the water while Regina bites the inside of her mouth deciding whether or not to tell Killian what she is thinking.

 

            “I want her back.” Regina says, her face hidden behind large sunglasses.

 

            “Kathrine? I told you, you’re better off without her.” Killian sighs exasperated while taking a large sip of his drink.

 

            “No, Emma. I want her back, she’s the love of my life.” Regina says and Killian sits up suddenly.

 

            “I knew it! I always knew it!” Killian smiles gloating and Regina glares at him. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

 

            “I’m going to get her back.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Emma and Ruby sit in a dimly lit booth at some swanky restaurant of Emma’s choosing. The brunette can’t help but notice that the blonde is in her own world. Emma has been acting off for the last week or two. Granted they have not labeled their relationship or whatever they are doing, but Ruby can tell that something is wrong.

 

            “What’s going on Em?” She finally asks her and the blonde looks caught off guard.

 

            “What do you mean?” the blonde looks honestly confused. Ruby smiles softly at her cocking her head slightly to the left before answering.

 

            “You have been ‘off’ for the last couple of weeks. Is everything okay?” the woman asks with no judgement in her tone.

 

            Emma breaks at the calm judgment free voice. The blonde tells her table mate everything from the beginning. After she finishes Ruby sits in silence for a moment just watching the other woman kind of unsure about what to say.

 

            “Jesus Em.” Is what she finally settles on and the blonde is worried the other woman will be mad at her.

 

            “I’m sorry, I really do like you. I don’t want this to ruin everything.” Emma says trying to gauge the other woman’s reaction.

 

            “Emma, Em. It’s okay, hold on.” Ruby takes Emma’s hands on the table gently.

 

            “Listen, I’m not mad; but you are going through a lot right now. Your life is a fucking circus, just take a deep breath. Emma, I like you, a lot; but it sounds like you need a best friend right now and not a girlfriend.” Emma goes to interrupt the other but Ruby holds up a finger.

 

            “I’m okay with it, I promise. You don’t need another person in your life that you are looking after. I’m not going anywhere, but you have a lot of other shit to focus on right now.” The brunette says and Emma smiles sadly at her.

 

            “Thank you” the blonde says picking up her menu.

 

            “Don’t think you’re getting out of talking about this. We are talking about all of this in more detail later. I want to know what the fuck possessed you to get married. Also, I may or may not want your ex-wife’s autograph.” Ruby says and Emma chuckles shaking her head.

 

                                                            @@@

 

            After dropping her new ‘best friend’ off at her home Emma makes her way across town to the Mills mansion. Once at the large white house the blonde enters carrying a back pack. The blonde stops at the large glass back door and finds her son playing in his sand box on the back porch. Emma exits to the back porch and quietly walks over to the sand box where the boy is playing.

 

            “Hey kiddo.” The blonde says and Henry’s face lights up.

 

            “Emmy!” He squeals reaching up and grabbing for his mother.

 

            “There’s my buddy.” The blonde says taking him and rocking back and forth.

 

            “What are you doing little man?” Emma asks sitting her son back down on his feet. He sits back down in his box and begins showing his mother around his sand castle.

 

            “That is so cool dude! You are so talented. Well do you wanna play a game with me? I brought you a present.” Emma says pulling out the backpack.

 

            Henry’s face lights up and tares into the backpack excitedly. The little boy pulls out a foam bat and a tee-ball stand. He looks up at his mother with a confused expression.

 

            “What is it Emmy?” He asks and Emma takes the stand and ball bag from him.

 

            “It’s a game that your momma and I used to play when we were younger. Want me to teach you how to play? It’s fun!” The blonde asks and her son begins shaking with excitement.

 

            “Yes! Let’s go.” He screams and they run over to Cora’s overly manicured lawn.

           

            About an hour later Regina comes into her mother’s house. She moves around the house looking for her son or mother. Finally, she makes her way towards the back door to find her mother staring out it into the backyard.

 

            “Mother?” Regina asks coming over to stand next to her and see what her mother is staring at.

 

             Emma is standing behind their son who is holding a foam baseball bat and looking fiercely at the tee-ball stand. Henry swings and gets two steps backward before henry keeps spinning and hitting her in the ribs. The blonde falls dramatically onto the grass and Henry lands on top of her. Henry straddles her face and grabs her cheeks.

 

            “She’s not leaving, is she?” Cora says not looking away from the scene. Regina looks over at her mother before answering.

 

            “No, no she’s not. No matter what happened between Emma and I she won’t leave Henry.” Regina responds and Cora just nods stoically before walking away.

 

            Regina watches her son and his mother play on the lawn for several more minutes before going outside. She makes it across the lawn when Henry sees her and comes barreling at her.

 

            “Momma! Emmy got me a new game!” He shouts and Regina kisses his head while Emma stands brushing herself off.

 

            “I know baby, I can see that. You know Em and I used to play this all the time.” Regina says sitting her son down and walking over to Emma with him. Regina can’t help but let her eyes wander over the other woman, Emma is wearing a white tank top that rides up showing the skin of her abdomen.

 

            “Emmy, can you and momma show me how to play?” Henry asks looking up at his blonde mother with wide eyes. Regina and Emma engage in a stare off that Regina believes will end with Emma saying no.

 

            “Okay buddy, go sit down.”

 

            After henry is settled in a lawn chair with a juice box to watch his mother’s play ball. Emma takes her place on the make shift pitcher’s mound while Regina takes home plate.

 

            “You ready Regina?” Emma taunts and the brunette glares at her.

           

            “Please do not hit me in the nose this time Em.” Regina says with a smirk and Emma rolls her eyes.

 

            “Go Momma!” Henry yells when the ball makes contact with the bat and it bounces off of Emma’s head. Regina drops the bat and covers her mouth with her hands.

 

            “Em-… Em, please. Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” Regina says starting to giggle behind her hands. Emma feels her head with her right hand before dropping it and looking at the other woman.

 

            “Two seconds Regina.”

 

            “Wait what?” the brunette looks confused.

 

            “One-… one and a half-…” Emma runs at Regina and the other woman screams while taking off in the opposite direction.

 

            “Henry get you mom!” Emma yells and the little boy runs after his mother laughing a deep bellied laugh before falling to the ground giggling. Emma, who has almost caught up with Regina stops at her sight of her son in hysterics on the lawn.

 

            “What’s so funny bubby?” Emma asks coming over and dropping to her knees next to her kid.

 

            “Momma hit you in the head with the ba-…” He can’t finish his sentence before he is crying with laughter again.

 

            Regina comes over and kneels next to Emma who is now holding her son who squirms against her laughing. Emma starts giggling before full on laughing. Regina looks at Emma and can’t help but fall in love with her a little more.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Emma and Ruby walk through the mall; the brunette pulls the other woman into different stores while Emma sucks down a Slurpee.

 

            “What about this one Em?” Ruby asks holding up a short dress.

 

            “Yea that one’s cool.” The blonde says looking around bored and taking a long drag of her drink.

 

            “You suck at this shopping thing.” Ruby says laughing and the blonde shakes her head.

 

            The blonde is about to respond when her phone goes off distracting her. Emma smirks at her friend before looking at her phone.

 

            Regina Mills - Swiping the screen with a confused expression Emma answers the phone. Why could Regina be calling her?

 

            “Hello?”

 

            “Emmy? Its Henry.”

 

            “Oh hey kiddo, what’s up? Why do you have your momma’s phone?” Emma asks and can’t help the smile that comes to her face.

 

            “Momma and uncle Kil are in the other room yelling.” Henry says absentmindedly and Emma is instantly concerned.

 

            “What do you mean bubba? What are they yelling about?” Emma asks motioning Ruby to stop for a moment.

 

            “Momma got a mean note from someone.” Henry said and instantly Emma’s blood runs cold.

 

            “Okay honey hold on, I’ll be right there.” Emma tells him hanging up the phone and telling Ruby they have to leave.

 

            The two women speed a crossed town and Emma slides the car to a stop in front of the Mills mansion. The two-woman come inside the house to see Henry sitting on the floor with a toy truck.

 

            “Emmy!” The blonde scoops up her son and kisses his cheek.

 

            “Henry where is your momma?” Emma asks and he points to Cora’s office. The two women carry Henry into the office.

 

            “Regina, where is it?” Emma asks coming into the office and sits henry down on the floor.

 

            The brunette looks up surprised to see the blonde. Her eyes land on Ruby and she locks her jaw tightly. Emma walks over and takes the note to look at.

 

            “I don’t want Henry to hear any of this.” Regina says and Emma remembers their son. Emma walks over to Henry and picks him up.

 

            “Hey, bubba can you go show Ruby your bedroom for me?” Emma asks and he smiles brightly nodding.

 

            Henry runs over to the woman and takes her hand pulling her out of the room. Regina watches her son go with ‘that’ woman. After they leave the room Regina turns on Emma.

 

            “Why did you bring her here?” Regina tries to hide the distain in her voice but fails.

 

            “We were at the mall when Henry called me so I came straight here. Don’t worry Henry is okay with her.” Emma says and Regina almost growls but pushes it down. Regina will never win Emma back by acting jealous about her new girlfriend.

 

            “where is the note?” Emma asks and Regina hands over the note.

 

  * The time draws close for us to be together. That blonde bitch won’t deter me. –



 

Emma hands Killian the note and starts pacing. The two brunettes watch her concerned before she turns around.

 

“When did you get this?” Emma asks standing in front of Regina.

 

“Earlier this morning, it was on the front porch when Killian and I left to come here.” Regina says knowing Emma will be mad she waited so long.

 

“What the actual fuck Regina?” Emma hisses out throwing the note down.

 

“I’m sorry, you were out and I didn’t want to worry you.” Regina says and Emma grits her teeth.

 

“this is literally the reason you pay me Regina” the blonde glares at the other woman before scooping it all up and into an envelope.

 

            “It’s okay Emma, you’re here now. It’s all good. All I’m worried about right this second is why you brought that woman here.” Regina says letting her jealousy get the better of her.

 

“Get over yourself Regina, Ruby is a good woman and Henry is lucky to spend time with her.” The blonde rolls her eyes.

 

            “I’m going to get our son, you get the fuck over yourself.” The blonde leaves the room and goes to her son’s room.

 

            Ruby and Henry sit in his floor coloring pictures. The blonde stands in the door way watching for a few minutes. After they all say goodbye to the little boy Emma takes Ruby home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Emma lays out in a chair in front of the pool. Regina comes outside and walks slowly toward the pool. Regina clears her throat and Emma looks up at her from behind sunglasses.

 

            “What’s up?” The blonde asks looking back at the pool.

 

            “Em, I have a charity gala I have to go to this weekend. I need you to go with me.” The brunette says worried about what Emma will say.

 

            “Okay, what do I need to wear?” The blonde says without looking up.

 

            “We can go shopping today or tomorrow.” Regina says surprised that Emma isn’t putting up a fight.

 

            “Okay, do you want me to wear a suit or dress?”

 

            “Um-…” Regina’s brain short circuits at the mental picture of the blonde end a floor length dress; or in a black tux.

 

            “What does that look like?” Emma lowers her sunglasses and winks at the brunette.

 

            “I think a suit would probably be more appropriate for the venue.” Regina says smiling at the other woman. Emma rolls her eyes at the flirting and turns to go back inside the house.

 

            “Ill text you my measurements, just put whatever you want me to wear in the bedroom.” The blonde says before going in to take a shower.

 

                                                ---------

            “Regina let’s go! You are going to be late!” Emma calls upstairs pacing around the living room and looking at her watch.

 

            “Hold on Em, one minute.” The brunette calls back and Emma walks over to the mirror in the Livingroom and adjusts her suit top. She doesn’t know why she cares about the way she looks, it’s not like she has to impress Regina.

 

            “Okay Em, I’m rea-…” Regina steps into the room and cannot finish her sentence when she sees the blonde in her black tux with four buttons unbuttoned down.

 

            “Emma?” Regina swallows; her throat suddenly dry. The blonde turns to her and the other woman losses all ability to think.

 

            “You got everything?” Emma gives Regina a once over discreetly. The brunette looks beautiful and Emma has to look away.

 

            The two women get into the car and make their way to the large hotel downtown. Regina watches the other woman the whole drive. The blonde has chosen to wear her hair down with one side pinned up and a natural dusting of makeup.

 

            “Okay when we get there, stay close to me. Do not leave the event with anyone but me.” The blonde says and Regina bites her lip. She wants to comment about how she doesn’t want to leave with anyone but her.

 

            Several hours into the event Emma is standing in the corner watching Regina mingle around the room. Regina is the star of the evening; more people have tried to leave with the other woman than Emma can count.

 

            The two women have made more eye contact in this night than they have in the last five years. Emma has given herself the night to unabashedly look at the brunette who still holds her heart.

 

             Emma watches a middle-aged man walk up to the Oscar winner with more confidence than he is entitled to. Regina is polite to the man but her posture is very defensive. Emma watches the man, waiting on him to leave before getting involved. Regina brushes him off several times and he doesn’t get the hint. Finally, he takes her elbow and guides her to the corner.

 

            “Hell no!” Emma growls before stalking over to the corner.

 

            “Josh, let me go. We don’t have anything to talk about.” Regina says and Emma takes his hand off her wrist.

 

            “Back off jack-ass, she is not leaving with you. She came with me and is leaving with me. If I see you so much as look at her again you will leave on a stretcher.” Emma glares at him and he swallows before slinking away.

           

            The blonde spins back around taking Regina’s wrists in her hands and smoothing her thumb over the skin. She looks the other woman over for any sign of injury.

           

            “Are you okay?” She whispers as she unknowingly begins to stroke the other woman’s arms in comfort.

 

            “I’m okay Em, really.” Regina whispers leaning lightly into the other woman. The brunette presses her forehead into the other woman’s shoulder. Emma takes a look around the room before locating the exit.

 

            “Can we leave?” Regina whispers softly against Emma’s shirt.

 

            “Come on.” Emma takes Regina’s hand and guides her through the room. The blonde grabs a bottle on her way out the door and into an elevator.

 

            Regina snakes both of her arms around Emma’s free one lacing their fingers. Emma pushes the floor button and leans against the wall. She had reserved a room earlier so that they wouldn’t have to drive home that late.

 

            Emma tries not to focus on the light tracing that Regina is doing on her wrist. The elevator is suffocating and Regina has removed all room from between them. Thankfully they make it to their room and Emma opens the door fallowing Regina in.

 

            The brunette tries not to look to disappointed when she sees two full beds in the room. She didn’t expect Emma to share a bed with her but it’s still disappointing to see the beds. Regina walks out onto the balcony to give herself some space from Emma before she does something stupid.

 

            “Get it together Emma.” The blonde berates herself inside as she takes her coat off and rolls up her sleeves. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, she exits to the balcony and finds Regina sitting on the ground leaning against it.

 

            “are you sure you’re okay Regina?” The blonde asks opening the bottle and passing it to the other woman.

 

            “I’m okay Emma really. Don’t worry about me.” Regina says as her phone vibrates, she takes it off the ground and swipes the screen.

 

            “Look, mom sent a picture of Henry sleeping.” The brunette smiles at the phone before handing it to Emma to look at it.

 

            “He’s everything I could have wanted in a kid.” Emma whispers tracing his face on the screen.

 

            “Em, when we get back I want to put you on Henry’s birth certificate.” Regina whispers taking a long drink out the champagne bottle. Emma looks over at Regina shocked and confused. Regina wants her to legally be Henry’s mom? No strings attached.

 

            “Are you serious?”

 

            “Yes Em, totally serious. You are never going to leave him, are you?” the brunette asks and Emma shakes her head.

 

            “Of course not!”

 

            “Well than let’s make it official when we get home. I want you to have him if anything ever happens to me. He’s your boy.” Regina says leaning against Emma’s shoulder and they sit in silence for several moments.

 

            “Thank you, Regina. Really.” The blonde says looking down at the slightly buzzed brunette. The most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen in her life. The other woman shuffles until her face is level with the blondes.

 

            “No, thank you Emma; you have taken care of me even though I didn’t have the right to ask.” The brunette leans forward and connects her lips softly with the other woman. Regina gasps lowly when the other woman kisses her back with more passion than the brunette knew what to do.

 

            “Emma do you want to stop?” Regina leans back an inch and internally groans that she even asked the question. The blonde leans back in and kisses her again nipping at her bottom lip as she pulls back.

 

            “Em, tell me to stop.” The brunette tries again wanting the other woman to be sure. When she doesn’t get an answer, she slides around the blonde until she is straddling her lap. The brunette kisses the blonde again before trailing some down her neck.

 

            “Reg-… Regina Jesus.” Emma groans resting her hands on the brunette’s hips.

 

            “Yes Emma?”

 

            “Regina come on, let’s go inside.” The blonde says detaching her lips from the other woman’s. Regina stands and the blonde fallows her up. The blonde takes a long swig of the champagne finishing it off before taking the other woman’s hand. The two women find their way out of their clothes and into bed.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The sun pours through the curtained windows as Emma stretches out squinting in the light. The blonde looks around her surroundings trying to remember the night before. There are clothes strung around the room like shrapnel.

“Ugh what the fuck?” she moves to scratch her head but bumps into something lying next to her. She looks over to see a mop of tangled black hair and instantly feels the regret pool in her stomach.

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. I had sex with Regina last night. What the hell was I thinking? Shit, can I make it out before she wakes up?

Emma feels Regina roll over and wrap an arm around her waist. The blonde’s eyes widen and she stiffens instantly.

“Em?” the brunette stretches and the blonde has a few seconds to decide what to do.

“Yea?” 

“What are you thinking?” The brunette asks hesitantly holding the blonde tighter.

“That we had way too much to drink last night.” Emma says not relaxing into the other woman.

“You regret it…”

“It’s not that Regina, yes it shouldn’t have happened. We are just now getting used to being around each other. We have Henry, we have to not complicate things for him.” Emma tries to be gentle to not hurt Regina’s feelings. But it was a mistake that shouldn’t have happened.

“I understand.” Regina swallows thickly and climbs out of the bed. She doesn’t need Emma to see her disappointment. 

“Regina, I don’t want to hurt you; but I also don’t want to give you false hope.” The blonde knows she made a mistake sleeping with her ex-wife.

The blonde allows herself to watch the brunette find her clothes and get dressed. The slope of her ex-wife’s gentle but strong shoulders as her eyes move down the unblemished skin of her pale back.

She can’t help the regret that invades her mind. The images of what they could have been all of these years; but that’s not her fault. She was there, Regina is the one who left. There could have been nights of no sleep just love and days full of the laughter of their children.

After Regina is dressed she turns back to the bed and faces Emma. The blonde is propped up against the headboard and looking at the other woman.

“I don’t regret last night. Just so you know.” Regina says before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Emma gets dressed and they ride in silence to Cora’s mansion. Regina stares out the window feeling the tension of the car in her bones. The two women enter the house looking for their son. 

“Momma!” the little brunette shrieks sliding to a stop in front of his mothers.

“Emmy! I didn’t know you were coming with momma!” The boy screams throwing himself at his blonde mother while his other mother smiles gently. Emma kisses his head softly and makes eye contact with the brunette for a split second.

“Let’s go play with my ball!” Henry exclaims grabbing his mother’s hands and pulling them out of the door.

\-----------------------

Later that night Emma comes into the kitchen to see two plates and glasses of wine on the table. The blonde looks around the room confused at the scene. She locks her jaw expecting to find Kathrine somewhere. Instead she finds Regina pulling something out of the oven.

“Hey Em, you’re here.” Regina says smiling brightly and confusing the shit out of Emma.

“Yeah… what’s going on?” Emma looks at the brunette suspiciously.

“Emma can you sit down and we can talk?” Regina asks and Emma obeys wordlessly. Regina sets all of the food out on the table and pours the two of them glasses of wine. After several moments of silence while Regina serves their food she begins to eat.

“Regina what’s going on?” Emma asks taking a sip of wine and waiting.

“Emma, I want to talk to you about something…” Regina says and Emma swallows looking confused.

“Okay, shoot.” Emma says taking a bite of steak and watching Regina lick her lips nervously.

“Em, I know years have passed and that you and I are just now becoming friends again, but Em… I miss you. I want you, I want to be us again.” Regina says and Emma’s mouth falls open. 

“I know this is probably surprising, but the last months have showed me that I don’t want to be without you. I’m sorry for everything that I did the first time around.”

“I don’t know what to even say. Is this because of last night?” Emma says finishing off her wine.

“No, no Em it’s not. I have been feeling this way since before that. That just helped me see my true feelings. All I am asking is that you let me woo you again. Just let me try to win you back.” Regina says and Emma just stares at her.

“I-… I mean-… I guess I can’t stop you.” Emma settles on that phrase. I mean she’s not wrong, she won’t stop Regina if she wants.

“Thank you Em, thank you so much. I’ll make it up to you.” Regina says smiling excitedly while finishing her steak.

The sit in comfortable silence for several minutes eating their food. Emma feels like she should break the silence but doesn’t know what to say. She just agreed to let her ex-wife try to date her again.

“So, you learned a few new things from the Syrian women huh?” Regina says winking at Emma who groans rolling her eyes.

“Hey, hey; I have always been a natural in that department.” The blonde counters and Regina laughs nodding at the other woman.

“But seriously Regina, I can’t stop you from whatever you are going to do. But keep this from Henry. He doesn’t need to be involved in this.” Emma says looking intensely at Regina who nods swallowing.

“Okay Em, I promise. Nothing involving Henry.”

“I also will not promise you anything, I just know better than to argue with you or try to fight what you want to do.” The blonde says taking a long swig of her wine.

“I understand Emma, believe me I understand that there is no certainty. But I will take that over not having another chance with you.” The brunette says smiling gently at the other woman.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Emma comes into her bedroom to see a large vase of flowers on the nightstand. The blonde looks at it confused before walking over to it and looking at the card.

“You protect me, let me protect your heart.”

Emma rolls her eyes at the note and drops it in the trash. The blonde heads to her gym to try and work out her confusion. That is the sixth show of affection from Regina this week. First it was her favorite breakfasts, then new gym equipment and now flowers.

“Hey Em.” Emma hears and looks over her shoulder to see Regina leaning against the door frame.

“Hi, what’s up?” Emma drops from the pull up bar and walks over to the other woman. The brunette looks up lovingly at her and Emma wants nothing more than to pull her into her arms.

“How’s the new equipment working?” Regina asks licking her lips while watching Emma do crunches.

“It works fine Regina, thank you again.” Emma says not knowing what else to say. She doesn’t think she is comfortable with the gifts yet. Regina doesn’t leave the room so emma turns back around sizing her up.

“Is there something else Regina?” the blonde raises an eyebrow.

“Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?” the other woman asks biting her lip with a sudden shyness.

“As in a date?” the blonde clarifies and the brunette nods softly.

“If you’re okay with that. I would really like us to get dressed up and have a nice night out.” Regina says smiling gently her eyes shining with hope.

“Give me 20mins to think about it?” Emma asks and the brunette nods leaning up and kissing the blonde’s cheek.

“Of course, Em, just let me know. No pressure.” Regina smiles at her again before leaving the indoor gym.

Emma goes back to working out more intensely than before as she decides what to do about Regina’s request. The blonde exercises until her muscles scream and burn; she drops to the floor and lays down covering her face.

Em: Okay, what time do you want to go?

Regina Mills: …

Regina Mills: Are you serious?

Regina Mills: You will go out with me?

Em: that’s what I just said isn’t it?

Regina Mills: does 7pm work for you?

Em: Yea that’s fine.

Em: what kind of dressed up are we talking about?

Regina Mills: Whatever you’re comfortable with, but it’s a nice restaurant.

Em: okay so my skinny jeans and leather jacket won’t cut it…

Regina Mills: I mean… you look good in anything Em.

Em: …

Regina Mills: sorry if that was too far.

Em: it’s okay. Thank you for the compliment

Regina Mills: Pick you up at the front door tonight?

Em: haha okay see you than.

Regina begins rushing around her room looking for the perfect thing to wear. She honestly wasn’t expecting the other woman to agree to go out with her tonight.

On the other side of the house the blonde climbs into the shower knowing exactly what she is going to wear to their date tonight. There is a short body-con dress hanging in the back of her closet waiting for a night like this.

@@@

Emma comes through the house to the living room at 6:50 slipping on her heels are she goes. She looks around for Regina but doesn’t see her, she goes into the hall bathroom one more time looking at her hair.

“Regina?” Emma calls leaning out of the bathroom and looking down the hallway.

The doorbell rings and Emma comes out of the bathroom confused. Emma walks over to the front door and opens it to see Regina standing there in heels and a tight black dress. 

“Wow Em, you look stunning.” Regina whispers holding a single white rose out to the blonde.

“Thank you, you look amazing too.” Emma says after blinking a few times surprised at Regina’s thoughtfulness.

The brunette holds out her hand to the other woman and the blonde takes it before closing the front door. They walk down to the driveway where Emma is shocked to see a black limo.

“Are you serious Regina?” Emma says looking at the other woman.

“I am deadly serious about you Emma.” The brunette says opening the door to the limo for Emma to slide inside.

The blonde slides in and Regina fallows before closing the door and turning to the other woman. Emma holds out a glass of wine to the other woman.

“This is too much Regina. I don’t need all of this.”

“Emma, when you and I dated the first time we were young and only interested in sex and cheap beer. I thought we could be a little more grown up this time around.” Regina says

“Listen I still love sex and some cheap beer.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all Swan.”

“So where are we going to dinner?” Emma asks taking a sip of her drink and looking out the window.

“You will see, I promise you will be pleased though.” Regina replies and Emma looks at her surprised by her confidence.

About 15mins later the limo pulls up in front of a swanky steak house and the driver opens the door. The two women exit the car and Regina slides her hand into Emma’s as they enter the restaurant.

“Good evening ladies” the host says and asks if they have a reservation. Regina responds with yes and the host takes them to their seats. They order dinks and an appetizer before being left alone.

“Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me.” Regina says looking up from her menu.

“We both know you wouldn’t stop until I agreed. I remember the first time around Regina. You are the most stubborn person I know.”

“I would have respected your answer Em; after everything I have done to you I wouldn’t do anything more.” Regina says and Emma looks over her menu at the woman.

“Why are we doing this Regina? It’s been five years. Why now?” Emma asks after she has decided what to eat.

“I know you won’t believe me but there hasn’t been a time in five years where I didn’t think about you. I have loved you all this time and I will love you until the end of time. I know you will never forgive me for what I did with henry and I deserve that-…”

“Regina, let’s not talk about this tonight. Tonight, let’s have a good time and enjoy each other’s company. You continuing to apologize isn’t going to change the past.” The blonde says as the waiter walks back.

“Henry’s birthday is coming up.” Regina says after they have ordered and the waiter has left the table.

“I was going to ask you about that. Killian told me the other day. I wanted to see what you are planning for him?” Emma asks Henry’s other mother.

“Henry is obsessed with GI Joes and soldiers. So, I thought we could throw him a themed party.”

“Okay cool, he will love that. Let’s talk to Killian about it when we get back.” The blonde replies and the food reaches the table.

“So, an Oscar winner huh?” Emma says with a smirk and Regina blushes prettily.

“You know I always wanted to be an actress Em. I just got lucky with some very good roles.”

“Yea I may have seen one or two of them.” The blonde admits and Regina raises an eyebrow surprised at the confession.

“I also saw a little indie film with some girl on girl action.” Emma winks and Regina’s blush reddens.

“That was a long time ago.” Regina tries to ration and Emma starts to chuckle.

“I’m just messing with you. I’m actually really proud of you.” The blonde says taking a bite of her food and moaning.

“Here wanna try?” Emma offers the other woman a bite and she accepts it.

The two finish their meal in peaceful conversation before taking their limo home. The two women walk to the door and Regina stops short at the door with Emma.

“You know we both live inside. You don’t have to stop at the door.” The blonde smirks at the other woman who chuckles.

“In fact, we could go inside together.” The blonde smirks and bites her lip as she begins to lean into Regina.

“Thank you for a lovely night Emma.” Regina whispers before leaning in carefully giving Emma time to pull away. When the blonde doesn’t Regina gently presses her lips against hers.

“So, you don’t want to come in?” Emma says raising an eyebrow.

“You know I would love to come in Em, but I promised myself to do things different and better this time around. Besides I believe most of that is the bottle and a half of wine we shared.” The brunette says before kissing Emma’s cheek one more time before the woman enter and split off their separate ways.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The next morning Emma comes stumbling out into the kitchen to see Regina already dressed and making a smoothie. The brunette takes in Emma’s sleepy appearance, the blonde is wearing oversized pajama bottoms that fall to her hips and a black sports bra.

“Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast.” The brunette asks pulling food out of the fridge.

“ugh um mhmam” Emma grunts laying her head on the counter. 

“Okay grumpy pants ill make you some pancakes.” 

“Oh god you’re an angel.” The blonde moans happily

“The alcohol hitting you back today?” Regina asks her smirking at the other woman’s misery.

“Well you need to bounce back. We are going swimming with our son today.” Regina says sitting a smoothie in front of her.

“Why did we ever have a kid?” the bodyguard groans aggressively.

“If I remember correctly you wanted a child because you needed someone on your side in arguments.” Regina says rolling her eyes.

“Ugh not a good enough reason to create life.” The blonde begins eating her pancakes and Regina chuckles.

After finishing her pancakes Emma makes her away over to where Regina is washing the blinder pitcher. The blonde kisses her cheek softly.

“Thank you for breakfast” she says before leaving the room to get dressed.

@@@@

An hour later Emma reemerges into the kitchen dressed in board shorts and a crop top. Regina looks her over with an appreciative look. The blonde has such an easy beauty about her. The two women get into the car to head to Cora’s. Emma rests one hand loosely on the steering wheel while flipping through the stations on the radio. 

“Emma put both hands on the wheel. I will find something to hear.” Regina swats Emma’s hand away.

“No because you will pick some musical soundtrack!” Emma argues laughing back at the other woman and swatting at her.

Regina grabs the blondes hand and holds it in hers. The blonde stops but doesn’t pull her hand away. The two women ride in comfortable silence holding hands until they get to Cora’s house. Regina reluctantly pulls her hand away not wanting to but not wanting to make Emma uncomfortable.

The two make their way into the house to find their son. They find him in the backyard playing in the dirt with Cora sitting on the patio watching. 

“Hello mother” Regina says stepping onto the back patio and going over to where her mother was sitting.

“Hi you two.” The older woman says, things have gotten much easier between Emma and the older woman.

“Momma! Emmy!” Henry yells running over to his parents.

“You ready to go swimming kiddo?” Emma asks swinging him up and taking him inside to get his swim shorts on.

Regina sits down on the patio next to her mother. The other woman looks over at her with an interested expression.

“what?” Regina asks pouring a glass of orange juice.

“You too are seeing each other again?” Cora says in a tone that is not questing.

“What are you talking about? Why would you say that?” Regina gets defensive not understanding what she and Emma did to rouse the suspicion of her mother.

“You are aren’t you. What about Henry?”

“We are taking things slow. We aren’t getting henry involved because we want to be sure before we get his hopes up.”

“You better be careful, if you hurt that boy Regina…” Cora leaves it hanging and Regina nods at her. Just than the back door opens

“Mom, we will not hurt him. We will do everything to protect him.” Regina says sitting down at the patio table.

Moments later the blonde comes running out of the house with the boy hanging on her back like a monkey. Regina looks up as her “hopefully” soon to be girlfriend jumping into the pool with their son in her arms.

“Like I said we will not hurt him.”

“You better not, that boy needs stable parents Regina.” Cora responses watching her grandson scream with laughter in the pool.

“Momma! Come on Momma!” He calls and Regina walks to the pool edge and sits.

Emma swims over to the edge of the pool where Regina is with Henry on her back. The small boy scrambles onto his mother spraying her with cold water.

“Hi sweetheart” Regina takes her son and pulls him in for a hug while looking at her blonde over his back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Emma is suave as hell, change my mind.

Emma and Regina are laying on the couch, Regina types away at her computer as Emma flips through tv channels. Emma lifts her feet before dropping them unto Regina’s lap making the brunette scowl. The brunette clears her throat and Emma looks over at her.

“Hey, so do you want to do something?” Regina asks her and Emma shrugs her shoulders.

“Like what? Trying to get me back in bed?” the blonde smirks at the other woman who rolls her eyes.

“whatever you want to do.” Regina says closing her computer interested to see if Emma wants to spend any actual time with her. Since Regina has begun to try and woo the woman again they have had a few dates but Regina cannot tell if the other woman’s heart is in it or not.

“Whatever I want to do?” the blonde asks and Regina nods already regretting agreeing to this already. Every time she lets Emma pick an activity it ends horribly, since the beginning the blonde has had a knack for picking adventures Regina sucked at.

“Okay give me 20mins, wear jeans and boots.” Emma says jumping up from the couch and running out of the door. The brunette watches the other woman leave with a small smile, Emma is so excited about whatever she is planning.

“Already wish I hadn’t agreed to this.” Regina says putting the computer down and going to change.

Twenty minutes later Regina hears a loud roaring outside the house. Coming out of the house she finds the blonde sitting on a large motorcycle. Giving herself a moment to look the blonde over and internalizing a groan at how hot the blonde is.

“Ok yea, I’m not getting on that thing with you.” Regina says and Emma gives her hair a swing that the brunette is almost positive she did on purpose to fuck with her. Emma pats the leather seat of the bike trying to entice the other woman onto it.

“You said it was up to me. Come on.” The blonde extends her arm out to the other woman with a helmet.

“I am so going to regret this.” Regina says taking the helmet and mounting the bike behind Emma.

“Try not to scream to loud.” Emma winks at her ex-girlfriend who hopes her face doesn’t give away the instant arousal.

Emma pulls out of the driveway and Regina grabs her waist tightly. The blonde maneuvers onto the highway. Regina has not ridden on the back of a motorcycle since… well since she was with Emma. She forgot how addictive the feeling of freedom can be. They get to a large field where Emma dismounts and offers her hand extended to the other woman. Regina climbs off with grasping the blondes hand. Emma walks into the field and pulls out a blanket before laying it down.

“You whipped this up in twenty minutes?” Regina asks looking around at the scenery before her eyes land on Emma who is sitting on the blanket smiling up at her.

“what can I say, I have game.” The blonde winks and pulls out a bottle of champagne with glasses.

“yes, that’s why you fell down a flight of stairs the first day we met.” Regina says taking a glass and rolling her eyes.   
They met the first day of middle school, Regina rounded the corner to the stair well where she was met with a awestruck Emma Swan. The blonde took one look at the other girl before tripping and falling down a flight of stairs.  
“It worked didn’t it. We have a beautiful son and you just got to ride on the back of my Harley.” Emma winks at the other woman making her smirk.  
“You ended up with a broken nose and a busted lip first.” Regina says tracing her thumb over the blonde’s lip remembering back to when it was bleeding.

The brunette is pulled out of her thoughts when Emma hands her a personal sized box wine. Regina smiles taking a sip of the drink offered to her.

“So, what are we doing for Henry’s birthday?” Emma asks wanting her sons first birthday with her to be the best.

“throw him a pool party, maybe a bounce house. Pizza” Regina says and Emma’s face lights up.

“Bounce house!” the blonde grins wildly excited.

“don’t get too excited Em.” The brunette says and Emma winks at her.

“Too late.” The blonde says with a shit-eating grin on her face. The two sit in silence for several moments before Regina speaks.

“So, should I take the fact that you planned this little date as a good sign?” the brunette asks taking a long sip of her champagne. She doesn’t want to push the other woman but she also can’t help the hope that rises in her chest.

“What do you think? How many of my baby mommas do you think I bring out here?” the blonde tries to joke not wanting this to be too serious.

“Emma be serious-…”

“Regina, just leave it for today okay? I just want to have a nice afternoon with my high school sweetheart.” Emma says before leaning over and kissing Regina lightly when she doesn’t respond.

Regina doesn’t know what to say, but she also doesn’t want to ruin the moment so she just leans into Emma and lets her enjoy this snapshot of their lives. They could call it quits tomorrow but for now they are happy. When they pull apart Regina smiles softly tracing Emma’s face.

“How about we go see our kid?” Emma says and Regina nods. The two women clean up their little picnic before remounting the motorcycle and pulling out.

\------------------------------ Flashback

Regina’s first day of middle school was not going well. She has put on a shirt with a stain gotten the coolest food in the cafeteria before being gipped out of a soda. Not the best day of her life so far, all she really wanted to do was go hide and cry.

The young brunette rounds the corner hoping to find an empty stairwell to hide in. Regina opens the door and enters the stairwell. she hears a sound and looks up trying to see who else is hiding out in her stairwell.

“Oh crap, I didn’t know-….” Emma looks up and sees Regina not paying attention to her untied shoelace and face planting down the stairs.

“Are you okay?” Regina kneels to where the blonde is laying on her face at her feet. Emma looks up at the other girl with a smirk.

“I am now, I didn’t realize angel’s hangout in stair wells.” The young blonde says clearing not realizing the blonde pouring down her face.

“you need to go to the nurse, come on I’ll walk with you.” Regina tries to talk the other girl into letting her help.

“No, I’m good. I’ve had worse.” The young blonde says wiping the blood off her face with a confident smirk. Regina makes an exasperated noise and looks at the other girls face before beginning to pace.

“If you want to help me Rich split your sandwich.” Emma says extending her hand to the brunette who rolls her eyes.  
“My name is Regina, not Rich. Regina Mills.” The brunette says indignantly to the other girl not at all amused with the nickname.  
“okay than, I’ll take half of your sandwich Mills.” The blonde rug rat’s smirks at the other girl who takes a seat on the step next to her.  
“I deserve to know the name of my sandwich thief.” Regina says handing half of her sandwich to the other girl.

“The names Swan, Emma Swan. And I’m not a thief, I’m your future wife Mills.” The young blonde says with more confidence than she is allowed to have in the brunette’s opinion.  
\-------------------------------


	20. Chapter Twenty

Emma glances at her watch as she enters the Mills mansion (8:30). The blonde makes her way into the kitchen and sits down the bags of groceries on the counter. Emma starts the coffee pot as she puts the groceries away.

“Still trying to win me over Swan?” Emma hears and turns around to find Cora. The older woman looks surprisingly relaxed.

“Oh no, I gave that up a long time ago.” The blonde smirks over her coffee mug before handing one to the other woman. Cora takes a long sip before cracking a small smirk.

“I will hand it to you, you know how to pick coffee Swan.” Cora sits at the stools while Emma goes about making breakfast.

“Is there any food allergies I should know about with my kid?” Emma asks over her shoulder before she looks at Cora. The older woman sees the young blonde falter for a second and she can only guess its because Emma doesn’t even know the smallest things about her son.

“No Swan, Henry is allergic to Bee stings but that’s it.” Cora says as she watches Emma chop of veggies.

“You wont get him to eat that.” The older woman says and Emma stops chopping to look at her.

“Trust me, he is a Mills. I have gotten Regina to eat a lot of things she didn’t want to.” Emma says going back to chopping while Cora makes a disgusted face.

“Bonding or no, I do not want to hear about that.” The older woman pretends to gag at the young blondes antics.

“Fair enough, how to you want your eggs?” Emma asks smirking at the other woman.

The two woman sit in the kitchen while Emma finishes cooking. If you would have asked Emma if she would ever be having a civil conversation with her mother in law she would have laughed in their faces. After about twenty minutes Emma goes upstairs to wake her son.

“Henry, wake up baby. Come on sweet boy.” Emma says rubbing her sons back gently trying to wake him. He groans loudly before rolling over ignoring his mother who smirks. This little boy is so much like her she cant help but laugh.

“I made you food bubba.” Emma says and Henry sits right up making Emma laugh loudly.

“Food!” Henry yelps and jumps out of the bed. Emma tells him to brush his teeth and meet her downstairs.

Emma is in the kitchen making a plate for Henry when he slides into the room. Cora looks up from the paper to see her grandson barreling into the room. The older woman puts the paper down and sets her grandson in a seat.

“Okay kiddo lets eat.” Emma puts a plate infront of her son and moves to sit acrossed from him.

“After you eat do you wanna play some games?” Emma asks pulling out a bag and sitting it on the counter infront of her son. The little boy nods excitedly and Cora smiles looking between mother and son. Emma might not be as bad a mother as she had thought she would be.

“This is yummy Emmy!” Henry says chewing a large bite of his omelet. Emma looks to Cora with a triumphant smile.

“One point for you Swan.” Cora says before taking a bite of her own food and going back to her paper. 

————-

 

“Ok kiddo and what about this one?” Emma’s voice drifts through the mansion as Regina and Killian enter the home.

“Cow!” Henrys little voice shrieks. 

Regina and Killian share a confused expression and Regina mouths “Emma?” Killian shrugs and continues to walk through the house. The blonde had told Regina she was going for a run and than had some errands to do. The brunette is quite surprised to hear her here.

“Good job buddy and what sound does he make?” Emma’s voice floats into Regina’s ears making her smile.

“Moo! Moo!” Henry giggles; Regina and Killian get to the door of the livingroom and see Emma tackle the little boy with tickles. There is several packs of flash cards laying all over the floor.

“That’s right! Moo! My kiddo is a genius.” The blonde laughs planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You are so smart little man! Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise okay? If someone does you let me know and I will take care of it!” Emma says kissing his face all over while Killian and Regina watch smiling.

Killian looks over at REigna and sees little tears in her eyes. Regina cant help but feel all of the regret wash over her. Emma is an amazing mom to their son and she is the reason that he only calls her Emmy instead of momma.

“Momma! Moo! Moo!” Henry laughs running at the brunette who quickly wipes her eyes but not before the other woman catches the tears on her cheeks.

“Yea momma, moo, moo.” Emma copies her son chuckling while standing to her feet.

“You are so smart Henry.” The brunette says picking him up and kissing his head. Emma begins picking up the flash cards.

“Where did you get these?” Regina asks her son taking the card from him and looking at it closely.

“Emmy got it for me!” the little boy explains and Regina’s heart exploads at the thoughtfulness of her ex-wife.

“Regina, Killian” Cora enters the living-room “I didn’t hear you come in.” The older woman takes the boxes of flash cards from the blonde amd handing her a very exspensive beer.

“We just walked in ourselves. How long have you been here Emma?” Regina asks raising an eyebrow at the ease her mother and ex now seem to share.

“Swan got here earlier this morning and made my grandson breakfast.” Cora offers before looking at the younger blonde.

“Don’t let Cora fool you, she ate some too.” Emma smiles at the older woman who rolls her eyes.

“I will put these in his play room with the books you brought him.” Cora says sharing a look with Emma who nods at her sons grandmother before turning back to the boy.

“Okay kiddo lets go for a swim huh?” she says and he takes off out of the room with the other woman on his heels.

Regina fallows her mother into Henry’s play room while Killian goes with Emma and Henry. Cora moves to a bookshelf a crossed the room. The older woman picks up a stack of books off the shelf and hands them to her daughter.

“She bought him books and flash cards?” the brunette says in awe while Cora regards her up and down.

“It would seem that she is taking this new role with great responsibility.”

“What is going on? You have never liked her!” Regina exclaims sitting the books back down on the shelf.

“That maybe true but it appears that I might have been wrong in my part of keeping her from Henry.” Cora says and Regina’s mouth falls open, she has never heard her mother admit to being wrong about anything.

“I may not believe that you to work well as a couple, but she is an excellent role in Henry's life.” The older woman says before leaving the play room; and Regina to sit with her thoughts. Regina is broken out of her thoughts by Emma sliding into the room. The blonde is wearing board shorts and a swim suit top.

“Hey prissy pants you coming?” the blonde asks before scrunching her face in confusion when she senses something is off with the other woman.

“Regina? Whats wrong?” Regina crosses the room quickly and pulls Emma into a kiss. Lips meet lips mixed with the flavor of Regina’s rouge tears.

“Henry is so lucky to have you, we both are.” The brunette says against Emma’s lips causing the other woman to scrunch up her face in confusion.

“What did I do?” Emma pulls back some but Regina keeps her close with her hands on the blondes hips.

“You were just being you.” Regina says smiling a watery smile.

“Um okay, thanks I guess.” Emma says moving to step away but not getting far before Regina pulls her in for one more kiss.

————— FLASHBACK

Emma and Regina sit under a tree near the middle school play ground. The brunette isn’t sure when they became friends, but that’s what they are.

“Hey Em, I got you something.” Regina says while Emma chews away on Regina’s second sandwich.

“Why? It’s not my birthday.” The blonde swallows before taking another bite.

“I know Em, we are friends though.” The brunette pulls a pair of sneakers out of her backpack and hands them to Emma.

The blondes eyes widen as she looks the shoes over hungrily. She picks them up before handing them back to Regina.

“I can’t take these Regina. I’m sorry, but thank you.” Emma says and Regina frowns at the other girl.

“Why? No offense but you need them.” The girl says nodding to Emma’s broken and holey shoes.

“I know you don’t understand this but I can’t take them.” Emma says standing and walking away from a confused Regina.

“Please Em.” Regina calls to the other girl who groans before turning back around. Emma comes over and flops on the ground next to her.

“Okay Mills, I wear them.” Emma leans over and kisses the other girls cheek in apology.

“Thank you Regina.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

“We are not going to spend the weekend in the woods!” Regina hollers causing Emma and Killian to chuckle. The brunette paces the living room working herself up at the thought of being in the woods for a whole weekend.

“Regina, you don’t have to come, but Henry is my kid too and I want him to have a well-rounded childhood.” Emma says taking a sip of her beer while the other woman stops pacing and takes a seat on the recliner in the corner.

“He doesn’t need to spend time sweating and sleeping in a tent to be well-rounded.” Regina says looking at her well-manicured nails.

“Well it can’t possibly hurt him Regina. Besides it can help round you out some.” Emma says and Regina scoffs glaring at her.

“Regina, you can come spend the weekend with us or you can stay at your mother’s house while we go.” Emma says looking at Killian and winking. Regina watches the other woman, she would rather do anything else than spend the weekend in the woods; but then again Emma would be there. If Regina was being honest she would do anything to be with Emma.

“Ok fine, I guess we are spending the weekend in the woods.” Regina groans throwing herself onto the love seat.

“Aww hell yea we are.” Emma says high fiving Killian smiling brightly.

“you need to pack something other than Prada.” Killian tells Regina who flips I him off causing Emma to laugh loudly.

“okay you too, I’ve got a date to get too. Don’t kill each other.” Killian says standing and leaving the house. The two women sit in silence after he leaves for several minutes. Regina’s mind is picturing everything that can go wrong this weekend. Emma sits next to the other woman smiling to herself as she sees Regina start to spiral.

“Hey, crazy. Come on, come back.” Emma says deciding to save her ex. The blonde throws an arm around Regina’s shoulder. The brunette rolls more into Emma and closes her eyes enjoying the feel of the other woman.

“What do you wanna do?” Regina asks and Emma smirks down at the other woman. 

“Do you have anything else you need to do today?” the blonde asks her and she shakes her head no.

“Okay than I have an idea.” The blonde exclaims running out of the room. She comes back into the room with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

“What the hell-…” Regina trails off as Emma sits them down on the coffee table. 

“Emma, we can’t do tequila, you know what happens when we drink that.” Regina says remembering back to the times when they used to date and drink way too much. It always ended when the cloth less and in bed.

“You would be so lucky to end up in bed with me.” Emma winks at her reading her mind. The brunette rolls her eyes at the other woman.

“We are going to watch a certain Oscar winning movie and drink every time you cringe.” Emma announces popping the film in.

“No, no we are not.” Regina says but Emma just smirks and pours her a shot. The blonde extends it to her and pours herself one.

“You are already cringing.” The blonde takes her shot and laughs hysterically. Regina takes the shot with a frown before gagging a little bit and handing the glass to Emma.

\---------------------------------

Several hours later Emma and Regina have made their way to the same couch. The bottle sits almost completely empty. Regina’s head leans against Emma’s shoulder and she traces patterns on the blonde’s thigh.

“Em?”

“Yea?” Emma turns her head and looks down at the brunette. Regina leans up and connects her lips to the blondes. They haven’t shared many kisses since Emma agreed to let Regina pursue her. Regina pulls away slowly than stands; she extends her hand to the other woman who takes it. Regina guides Emma to the bedroom and pushes her against the door.

“Hey, hey” Emma pulls away some trying to make eye contact with the other woman.

“What is it?” Regina asks looking very vulnerable.

“I don’t want you to think-… I don’t want to get your hopes up.” Emma whispers brushing some hair out of Regina’s face.

“no strings, promise.” Regina leans back in and kisses her deeply causing Emma to groan lowly.

“I just want to be close to you.” The brunette says as they make their way to the bed. They twist and Emma pins the other woman to the bed.  
\----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK  
Regina sits under she and Emma’s tree alone. The brunette has looked all over school for her best friend but she is nowhere to be found. She hears a cough and looks up to see Emma walking up to her. The young blonde has a bruised jaw and is wearing her old sneakers.  
“Emma what happened?” the brunette asks scrambling to stand up.  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Emma says sitting down and taking Regina’s lunch beginning to eat it.  
“This is not nothing Emma. You have a black eye.” Regina says kneeling and messing with Emma’s eye.  
“it’s okay, just got into it with a bigger kid.” Emma says stuffing her face with the brunette’s food without slowing down. The blonde starts coughing and Regina assuming she is choking.  
“Slow down Emma, you can eat the rest of it.” Regina says looking the other girl over while Emma leans back against the tree and starts eating like a human.  
“Em where are your shoes?” The brunette asks concerned and Emma looks guilty.  
“Damn um, yea that would be the build up to this…” Emma points at her eye lazily before taking another big bite.  
“over the shoes!” Regina exclaims and Emma nods.  
“when you live in a group home, kicks like those are a hot commodity.” The blonde says wiping her face with her hand.  
“Someone stole them from you?”   
“Regina its everyman for himself. But I am sorry I couldn’t protect them better.” The blonde says looking guilty.  
“I should have listened to you Em, you said you couldn’t take them.”


End file.
